Hotter than Hellion
by L1701E
Summary: Chapter 13 up! Complete! Emma Frost sends two Hellions, Dragon and Foxfire, to infiltrate the X-Men and the Misfits. Debuts a brand new character! Suggestions needed badly! RR Please!
1. Plans and Spying!

Hotter than Hellion  
  
To Aaron: Yup, I am a fan of the Police Academy, so I had to just pay a tribute (Kelly: Did you have to use THAT scene!?!?! I nearly suffocated in that horse!). What happened to Zabella, let's just say that the vamp girl's licking her wounds back home.  
  
To RogueFanKC: Glad you liked "Halloween Hijinks!" There's a Red Witch fan list? Man, I wish I was that admired. Here's a new one for you!  
  
To Red Witch: Yeah, Kelly never wins. Just the way we like it! (Kelly: L17, I abhor you) When will Kelly get it through his head that no one cares what he says.  
  
Chapter 1: Plans and Spying!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
(Massachusetts Academy, Snow Valley, Massachusetts)  
  
The sun shone in through the window of a room in the spacious mansion. It shone on a bed, occupied by a teenage boy. The boy had collar-length red hair with yellow at the temples. He snoozed peacefully until the sun shone in, making him wake up. His eyes opened, revealing them as brilliant blue. He rose slightly, revealing his old red HBK t-shirt, one of the many T- shirts he owned. This young man was born Jake Wildfire, but everyone knew him as Dragon because of his mutation. Jake could fly, and he could spit a stream of flames from his mouth, like the legendary creature he was named for. He turned to a nearby bed, and saw another boy around his age. The other boy had long orange hair with semi-long bangs. His hairstyle wasn't exactly a mullet, because the hair on the sides was long. The long part of his hair had white at the tips, like a fox's tail.  
  
"Hey Jason, wake up man." Jake said to the orange-haired boy, his roommate. One could note that Jake's voice was laced with a Boston accent. The orange- haired kid was named Jason Fox, but everyone knew him as Foxfire. Jason awoke, his brown eyes focusing.  
  
"Dang it dude, I was having an awesome dream again." Foxfire mumbled and muttered as he got up, clad in a white t-shirt and black sweatpants.  
  
"Only in your dreams do you get Marie-Ange, Sharon, and Jenny to fall madly in love with you, Fox." Jake snickered as he got up, clad in his red HBK shirt and blue shorts. Jake, like everyone else, referred to Jason as Fox. Jason opened his drawer, and put on his favorite and trademark item, a pair of deep red Bret Hart-esque shades. He was rarely seen without them, whether he wore them over his eyes or on his forehead. He also pulled back his hair into a ponytail. Thanks to the two-color nature of his hair, Fox's ponytail looked like a fox tail. Emma Frost had to lecture him about wearing his shades on formal occasions a couple times. You see, Jake and Jason were members of the Hellions, a group of teenage mutants trained to serve the Hellfire Club. Jason was brought in by his father, a car tycoon and womanizer from Detroit. Jake's family engaged in a different profession: Jake came from a family of professional wrestlers, his father and grandfather were former world heavyweight champions. Jake and Jason were partnered as room-mates by Emma. Jason joined for "kicks and chicks", but Jake was recruited by Emma for more...unusual reasons. The two struck a fast friendship, considering their mutual love for wrestling. They even have dreams of going into wrestling together as a tag team. What made their friendship unbelievable was that the two had almost completely opposite personalities. Jake was a shy, quiet and kind person. Jason was a loudmouth, egomaniacal braggart who believed he was the World's Sexiest Man. He reminded Jake of Shawn Michaels, a wrestler that Foxfire had idolized his whole life. Jason was currently checking himself out in the mirror.  
  
"Even first thing in the morning, I look incredibly fabulous. One look at me, and Tarot would be all over me like butter on toast." Fox grinned as he checked his chin to see if he needed to shave. Jake rolled his eyes.  
  
"Please." Jake sighed. The two got ready for their day, then they walked to a lavish dining room. Dragon sighed, still in awe of the opulence. His family made plenty of money with wrestling, but they lived like an average family, never forgetting their roots. Fox was used to opulence. His old man was quite the businessman, but his true specialty was parties and women. All to stroke his notoriously large ego. Fox grinned when he saw a catlike girl with purple hair.  
  
"Hello, Sharon..." Fox purred suavely. "Your dream man has arrived." The girl glared.  
  
"Great." She said sarcastically. "Do us all a favor and jump off a cliff." Jake snickered, shyly waving hi. The other kids barely acknowledged him. Probably because he wasn't a snooty rich kid. One did acknowledge him.  
  
"Hey, Dragon! C'mere!" A voice said cheerfully. It belonged to a boy around 16. He had wild collar-length brown hair with black tips and chocolate brown eyes. His body looked rather catlike. His fingernails formed claws, and his cheerful grin revealed fangs. He had an odd mark on his face: A blue 8-pointed star over his right eye. His clothes were odd as well: A Kiss t-shirt, with a shiny blue satin jacket over it. The sleeves were rolled up, revealing several bracelets on each wrist, and black fingerless gloves. His ears were decorated by a pair of wild earrings. His feet were on the table, revealing he wore blue Converse shoes, and a pair of acid- washed blue jeans, torn up at the knees, held up by a black studded leather belt, which had a shiny blue belt buckle with a silver 8-pointed star on it.  
  
"Hey Ace." Jake smiled. He noticed that Monet St. Croix was sitting next to Ace, stroking his hair and staring at him rather seductively. Jake could help but smile. Ace Starr, aka Wildstar, was an LA-born feral mutant with the standard feral powers: Enhanced senses, agility, reflexes, and strength, but a personality and fashion sense that reflected his cousin Paul Stanley Starr, the Misfit known as Starchild. (Paul never met Ace, so neither he nor Craig have any idea that they have a cousin). He could charge up his claws with a blue energy, allowing him to fire energy blasts from his fingers like lasers, slash arcs of blue energy at opponents, or use the charge to increase his own claws' cutting power. He also possessed a healing factor. "I see Monet is happy to see you." Like his cousin, Wildstar was a master charmer.  
  
"It's a gift." Ace grinned. "I can't help it. One look and the girls go wild over me." Jake laughed, as he remembered Catseye, M, Tarot, and Roulette's numerous catfights over Ace. And speaking of Roulette, she walked up to Jake. Jake was hurt by that fake name gag she and Tarot pulled on him back when the Hellions brawled with the Avengers.  
  
"Ms. Frost wants to see you and Jason in her office." She said. Wildstar shot a suspicious look at Foxfire. Fox seethed. He hated Wildstar. It was jealousy. Fox believed that women dreamed of nothing but being with him, but Wildstar was a walking reality check for him.  
  
"What does the White Queen think I did now?" Fox grumbled as he got up. "I did not put that glory-hole in the girls' bathroom!"  
  
"Yeah you did. I detected your scent all over it." Ace grinned.  
  
"Why would Ace lie to us?" Monet asked.  
  
"Because he's jealous of my superior sexiness!" Fox snapped.  
  
"Dude, calm down." Wildstar grinned.  
  
"Yeah, Fox. How can Ace be jealous of you when the girls go all ga-ga over him?" Jake groaned as he got up. "What does Miss Frost want?" Roulette shrugged.  
  
"Ask her." She said. The two wrestling fans walked down the hall to Emma's office. There was something scary about her when she was there, especially if you were in trouble. It was hard to lie to a telepath.  
  
"Aw man, I hope we're not in trouble." Jake gulped nervously.  
  
"Relax. She's probably come here to check me out." Foxfire grinned, although his knees were knocking together. The two boys received a mental summons.  
  
{Come in, gentlemen} A woman's voice, laced with a Boston accent, summoned in their minds. The two entered her office. It was decorated very splendidly. Emma Frost herself sat behind a beautiful mahogany desk, clad in white, her color of choice. Jake and Jason nervously sat in front of the desk, but Fox tried to hide it under a mask of cool, with his smirk and glasses. Jake wasn't so lucky. Emma smirked when she saw them.  
  
"Foxfire, I know about the glory-hole." She said simply.  
  
"That was not me." Fox said.  
  
"You're not helping my nerves, Fox." Jake whispered. Emma's hard face seemed to soften a little bit towards Jake. Maybe because he was a fellow Bostonian.  
  
"I summoned you and your friend here for a reason." Emma said. "You have heard of the Misfits and the X-Men?"  
  
"Who hasn't?" Fox laughed. "The Misfits are a wild bunch! But I haven't really heard of the X-Men." Jake only shrugged.  
  
"Well, the Hellfire Club is concerned about the Misfits and the X-Men being...obstacles in our goals. I want to send you two out on a mission." Emma outlined the plan to Jake and Fox. Jake was reluctant to do his part, but Emma reminded him of why he was made a Hellion. Fox didn't care. He'd do the job, but he was secretly hoping to get some during the mission. What none of them realized was that someone was listening at the door. Wildstar listened outside the door, then quickly ran to the bathroom. There, he pulled a hidden device out of his pocket, put a headphone on his ear, and pushed a button on it.  
  
"Hello? Yeah, this is Wildstar." Ace Starr said into it quietly. He listened to the voice on the other end. "Yeah." More listening. "Yeah, listen. Emma Frost is doing it." He listened with a grimace. "No, not like that! She's sending Dragon and Foxfire to infiltrate the X-Men and Misfits." More listening. "Yeah. I'll follow them, but I can't track 'em both." He listened some more. "Ok, I'll concentrate on the X-Men." He heard a knock. Beef's voice came through the door.  
  
"Hey, who locked the door?! I need to go!"  
  
"Keep your pants on Beef! I'm almost done!" Wildstar yelled. He then went back to his whispering. "Sorry, dude." He listened. "Yeah. I'll keep an eye out."  
  
Why does Emma Frost want Dragon and Foxfire to infiltrate the X-Men and Misfits? Why did Emma Frost want Dragon as a Hellion? What'll happen if Wildstar meets his long-lost cousins? Who is Wildstar spying on the Hellions for? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions badly needed! 


	2. Jake Wildfire, meet the Misfits!

Hotter than Hellion  
  
Disclaimer: I can't believe I forgot this! Anyway, all characters are owned by Marvel except the following: Althea, Xi and Trinity (Red Witch) and the Starr Brothers, Wildstar, Dragon, and Foxfire (Mine).  
  
To Red Witch: Not all the Hellions are infiltrating the Misfits, just Dragon and Foxfire. Besides, I believe those two can handle the insanity of the X-Men and the Misfits. Besides, can you guess where I got the inspiration for the story's title?  
  
To Sparky Genocide: Glad you like my work, man! I do appreciate it. Believe me, the decision to add Pyro to the Misfits was met with much approval. I do like your idea of adding Sammy's girl, Lila Cheney, but I have read only like three X-Men comics in my life, and I don't know much about the mutant rocker. Your story idea sounds like a million laughs, though. I hope you enjoy this story. And I read that thing you said about Rogue falling for Paul. Well, Paul did flirt with her and his charms are powerful.  
  
To Wizard1: Well, I don't think many people will mistake Ace for Paul. And Paul's and Ace's charms are not a mutant power. The two happen to be naturally very charismatic and charming (I thought it'd be funny to see another person with Paul's talent with women, and it became funnier when I made him a relative). Besides, I don't think Ace will be able to do much in the way of flirting with the job he has. What makes Fox think women adore him? Easy: He's an egomaniac with real perception problems.  
  
Chapter 2: Jake Wildfire, Meet the Misfits!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
(The Pit)  
  
The Misfits were hanging in Shipwreck's living room, doing what they did best: Cause nothing but chaos.  
  
"SCREW YOU, RASPUTIN!!! SCREW YOU AND THE CHEAP TRAIN YOU RODE INTO AMERICA ON!!! I HOPE YOU MELT, COLOSSUS!!!" Lance Alvers roared into the telephone. "I HOPE THEY MELT YOU DOWN AND MAKE YOU INTO A JUNGLE GYM!!! YOU HEARD ME, YOU BIG DUMB RUSKIE!!!"  
  
"Lance is at it again." Wanda sighed. She was reading a book. "The phone bill just gets bigger and bigger HEY!!!" A blue blur sped by, swiping her book. "PIETRO, YOU GOT A DEATH WISH!!!" She screamed, chasing her super- fast twin brother.  
  
"WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!!!!" Xi and Pyro squealed. Hyped up on cookies and Jolt Cola, the reptile-like mutant and the Australian pyromaniac proceeded to set a desk on fire. Paul was lounging on the couch, with a cell phone.  
  
"Jean, you are crazy!" Paul laughed. He then heard a beep from the phone. "Hang on babe, I got another call." Starchild pressed a button, then put the phone back on his face. "Hey Rogue, how you huh?" Paul heard the sound of Gambit cursing in French, then the sounds of a beatdown.  
  
"OW OW OWWWWWWCH!!!! OW!!!!" Paul shrugged. Craig was asleep on a chair, mumbling.  
  
"Rando, if you point the gun at me one more time..." Craig mumbled. Fred was watching "Iron Chef" on TV, holding Beak and Little C.  
  
"Funny chef." Claudius giggled.  
  
"Ahh, this show brings back memories." Fred grinned. Todd and Althea were practicing their staff-fighting...with brooms.  
  
"Oops!" Todd accidentally knocked over a picture.  
  
"Whoa!" Althea nearly knocked a portrait of the wall.  
  
"Hey!" Paul swiped at a broom. "Watch it you guys!"  
  
"Sorry Paul." They said.  
  
"Where's the Terrible Threesome?" Todd wondered.  
  
"Upstairs, doing some odd experiment." Blob shrugged. A huge KABOOM was heard, as well as some giggling. "Aw no, they didn't blow up the top floor again, did they?"  
  
"I don't wanna know." Paul shrugged. He then heard a Boston-accented voice alongside Low Light's.  
  
"Thank God you aren't like these other maniacs." Low Light walked in alongside Jake.  
  
"Well, they aren't really bad, just a little crazy." Jake said. Low Light brought the Misfits to television as only they could.  
  
"HEY MORONS!!! SHUT UP AND LISTEN HERE!!!" The Misfits immediately stopped what they did and looked at Low Light. "Okay listen up, you sanitarium escapees! We got a new guy here! His name is Jake Wildfire, but he has been given the codename of Dragon." Jake waved shyly.  
  
"Um, hi." Dragon said. Lance and Fred looked up and their faces displayed shock.  
  
"Hey wait, you look like that wrestler on TV!" Lance pointed. "Eric Wildfire, the Blazer! He pounded Jericho's face in a couple days ago."  
  
"Yeah!" Fred agreed. "You look like a tiny version of him." Jake sighed.  
  
"Yeah, he's my dad." Jake sighed. "Look, I know my dad's one of wrestling's greats, but..."  
  
"I saw your dad referee the first Elimination Chamber match back in Survivor Series 2001!!" Lance smiled. "Jericho mouthed him off, and Blazer threw him through the wall! That was great!"  
  
"Yeah!" Fred agreed. "Your old man wrestled for almost three decades! And he doesn't look like an old man."  
  
"Yeah." Jake laughed nervously. "He keeps in shape." {Why'd my dad have to have a severely retarded aging process?} He felt Xi touching his bare lower arm.  
  
"You can shoot flames from your mouth, and you can fly." Xi said.  
  
"Yeah, that's why I'm called Dragon." Jake said.  
  
"Alright!" Pyro grinned. "About bloody time we got a flyer on our team, mate!" He shook Jake's hand vigorously. "I'm St. John Allerdyce, mate! They call me Pyro! I have a feeling you and I will make a great team! You spit 'em, I control 'em! WHAHAHAHAHA!!!!"  
  
"John's a pyrokinetic." Low Light explained. Dragon nodded.  
  
"I'm Althea Delgato, aka Wavedancer. I'm a hydrokinetic. I can breathe underwater, and anything John can do with fire, I can do with water."  
  
"Todd Tolensky. Call me Toad. I can spit slime and acid, super reflexes, agility, and jumping power."  
  
"Not to mention you got a wicked tongue." Althea grinned evilly. The other Misfits groaned.  
  
"Lance Alvers. I'm called Avalanche. I have earth-based powers."  
  
"Freddy Dukes. I'm the Immovable Blob. I can lift big things and nothing can hurt me."  
  
"Pietro Maximoff. Super-fast, super-cool, and super-cute! They call me Quicksilver."  
  
"I'm Wanda, Pietro's twin sister, and I'm a hexcaster. They call me the Scarlet Witch. I screw up probabilities."  
  
"Her brain is also screwed up." Pietro snickered.  
  
"YOU WANNA DIE, PIETRO?!?!" Wanda snapped.  
  
"I'm Paul Stanley Starr. I'm called Starchild. I got a hypnotic gaze and an eye laser. My snoozing twin brother is Craig Allman Starr is called Darkstar."  
  
"I am Xi. I am a genetically-engineered lifeform with the ability to become invisible and the ability to read genetic codes by touch." Jake smiled as he looked at the team.  
  
{They seem nice. Crazy, but nice. I don't know why Emma wants me to spy on them. If I don't do what she says, she won't help me out, and I'll be in big trouble.}  
  
[You got that right] An evil-sounding version of Jake's voice said in Jake's mind. [That white-clad witch may think she has me down, but she'll learn, Jake]  
  
{No!} Jake recognized the voice. His mind went into panic mode.  
  
[Oh, yes.] The voice said. [You think you can get rid of me, Jake? I'm just as much a part of you as your true self. I am everything you try to keep down. I am your dark side, your destiny. I will be free, Jake. Draconis will get what he wants!] Unbeknownst to anyone, a "Green Shirt", a Joe soldiers that was not a full member of the team, was watching. He pulled a device out of his belt, similar to the one Wildstar used.  
  
"Come in. Yeah, Dragon's in." The Green Shirt said. "Uh-huh. I hear you. Wildstar's observing the X-Men. Most likely Foxfire's there. Right. I'll keep observing."  
  
Uh oh! Major trouble here! Who is Draconis? Why is Jake so afraid of him? Can he handle the Misfits' insanity? And what of Foxfire? Who's spying on Dragon, and what's his connection to Wildstar? Find out in the next chapter! 


	3. Foxfire, meet the XMen!

Hotter than Hellion  
  
To RogueFanKC: Here ya go! Another Chapter! Enjoy!  
  
To Sparky Genocide: She's a 'porter, huh? Interesting. I could see some jealousy on Kurt's part. Quite a personality you imagined for Cheney. I personally imagine her as some crazy rock chick who enjoys rocking and chasing Sam. I have seen the movie "Super Troopers". That movie is HILARIOUS!!!! I might use that idea. Thanks man!  
  
Chapter 3: Foxfire, Meet the X-Men!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
(Xavier Institute)  
  
The X-Men were gathered around in the Common Room, chattering. Word had spread that Wolverine and Storm had found a new recruit: An orange-haired native of Detroit known as Jason Fox. The two walked in, alongside Jason, or so they thought.  
  
"Everyone meet Jason..." Storm turned to her side, but Fox was gone. "Fox?" She looked around. "Foxfire?" Wolverine sniffed the air.  
  
"He's still here." Logan said. Jean squeaked in shock.  
  
"Hey! Somebody goosed me!" She screamed. She then gave Scott a slap.  
  
"Ow! What'd I do?" Scott whimpered. He then heard a disembodied laugh. "What was that?" The X-Men looked around. In the middle of the room, Jason Fox had seemingly faded into view. He was able to turn himself invisible. He was clad in white sneakers, a pair of tight blue jeans, and a red Shawn Michaels T-shirt. His orange hair was pulled into a ponytail, except for his bangs, and he was wearing a pair of red Bret Hart-esque shades.  
  
"Hello, ladies." Fox bowed. "God's gift to all you women has finally arrived." He pulled down at his shades and winked at Jean. "I'll see you in my room, baby." Jean looked disgusted.  
  
"Aw great, a greasy womanizer."  
  
"What're your powers?" Sam asked. Fox looked at Cannonball.  
  
"Who are you?" Fox asked in a tone that indicated he could care less.  
  
"Sam Guthrie." Sam smiled. Fox grinned.  
  
"Oh yeah, the inbred redneck hick from Tennessee." Fox laughed. Sam looked insulted.  
  
"I'm from Kentucky." He said, offended.  
  
"Home of the Derby." Fox nodded. "Appropriate considering you do look kinda like a disfigured racehorse. Man, I'm good!" Fox laughed. Sam crossed his arms.  
  
"I don't like this guy." Sam said. The X-Men introduced themselves, and Fox had a smart remark for every one of them. He called Kurt "a blue stuffed animal that was brought to life", Kitty "a Valley Girl wannabe", said Peter should avoid rain, and that Rogue was "no Southern Belle, just a Southern Jezebel", all for starters. The X-Men looked insulted by Fox's remarks. It was obvious the guy had a huge ego.  
  
"I hate this guy!" Jean fumed. "First, he demonstrates that he cannot keep his hands to himself, then he makes fun of all of us! He'd make a fantastic Misfit!"  
  
"Are you sure he's on our side?" Scott groaned.  
  
"Maybe that's just his way of dealing with nerves." Peter shrugged. "I remember when I first came here."  
  
"Maybe we should give Fox a little time to adjust." Beast shrugged.  
  
"FOX, YOU JERK!!!" Tabitha screamed. An explosion soon followed.  
  
"OWWWWWWCH!!!!" Foxfire screamed.  
  
"I think he should be very careful." Beast sighed. Ororo groaned.  
  
"I remembered the flight." Storm sighed. "Fox would not keep quiet. Always moving his mouth." Later on, the X-Men had lunch. Thankfully, Jean and Kitty did not cook anything. The gang learned another one of Fox's habits.  
  
"Fox, put zat mirror down, will ya?!" Kurt moaned. Fox was sitting at the table, carrying a mirror. He was looking at himself.  
  
"Man, I am so good-looking. I mean, I can't get any better-looking than this." Foxfire grinned at himself.  
  
"How long has he been staring at himself in that mirror?" Ray asked.  
  
"All day." Amara groaned. "And you all say I'm vain."  
  
"You just don't want to admit you want me." Fox grinned at Amara, wiggling his eyebrows. Amara sneered.  
  
"Fox, in case you didn't know, I am a princess."  
  
{WHOOOO!!!! YEAH!!!! My charms do it again!! I got a royal craving my gorgeous self!} Foxfire grinned. He then looked at Scott, who sat next to him. "Can you move? You're not making me look good."  
  
"Pass the salt, please." Scott said.  
  
"I don't deal with nerds." Fox said simply. Scott glared.  
  
"I want the salt, Fox. Not to buy stuff off you."  
  
"Not my problem." Fox glared back. "You think you can order ME around? I'm Jason Fox, the World's Sexiest Man! How dare you order me around! Just because I am better than you, and you're jealous, that does not give you the right to order me around."  
  
"Just give him de salt, you Shawn Michaels wannabe!" Gambit snapped. Jason angrily jumped up.  
  
"He can get it himself, you Cajun dork!" Fox threw a fireball at Remy, knocking him over. "Now you know why they call me Foxfire!"  
  
"AGGGGH!!!! GAMBIT'S FAVORITE COAT!!! IT ON FIRE!!!" Gambit screamed, rolling on the floor.  
  
"Fox, knock it off!" Logan snapped.  
  
"I'm outta here!" Fox left the table angrily. "I can't eat with everyone around here being jealous of my gorgeousness! I'm being persecuted for being good looking!" The Detroit native stalked off.  
  
"All I wanted was some salt!" Scott said in disbelief. "I asked him for some salt, and he thinks I'm trying to boss him around!"  
  
"My God, that guy's got an ego!" Peter groaned.  
  
"Like, yeah." Kitty agreed. "And he's a pervert. He kept eyeing me." Outside, out a window, Wildstar watched. Thanks to his talent for stealth, the feral mutant was able to avoid all the sensors the mansion had. He couldn't help but snicker at Foxfire's latest outburst.  
  
"Typical Fox. That idiot actually believes that everyone's jealous of his looks." Ace shook his head in shame. {Man, I'm really worried about Jake. Poor guy. If it weren't for his...problem, he wouldn't have been forced into membership in the Hellions.} His thoughts were interrupted by a beeping from his belt. Ace put on his comm device. "Yeah? Uh-huh. Fox is with the X-Men. The idiot had another outburst. Yeah. I'll keep watching." Wildstar put away his device. {Aw man, why was I recruited by these guys? I was just a regular feral kid from LA. I had my own band, the Ballroom Blitzers. Hee hee, that song rules. Soon after, these guys, including this dude with a patch, said they needed me. It was revealed to me that I had twin cousins who were Misfits, and they needed me to play James Bond. I was placed in the Hellions as a spy, because the dude with the patch feared that the Hellfire Club might try to take over the world. I don't blame 'em. That Emma Frost is creepy. Unbelievably hot, but creepy. It's hard to believe a chick that hot can be so scary. But at least the Hellion girls are nice, despite the fact that Monet constantly tries to seduce me. But then, all the girls do.} He then snapped out of it when he saw Logan look at the window suspiciously. {Time to make like a banana and split, baby, split!} Wildstar slipped away unnoticed, but he stayed near the mansion so he could continue his mission.  
  
Aw man! Fox sure knows how to make an impression! Anyway, what'll happen next? Who is Wildstar working for? What's up with Jake? Will Foxfire stop being a jerk? Find out in the next exciting chapter! 


	4. Another Typical Day!

Hotter than Hellion  
  
To Red Witch: One mystery down! I guess Col. Fury is Ace's "boss" after all.  
  
To Wizard1: Yeah, he's safer in the X-Men. A meeting between between Paul and Jason is on its way. I think Foxfire will go after Paul, but for himself alone. Don't worry, a Starr family reunion will happen. I think Paul will be amazed when he discovers that his charms are actually a family trait! Yeah, I did have some FF.Net trouble! As far as Draconis is concerned, his nature will be revealed in time. But as for Fox, he's not really as big a jerk as everyone thinks.  
  
To JCKIDSMART: I'll try.  
  
To RogueFanKC: Foxfire, the ultimate womanizer wannabe, meeting Paul, the living definition of the words 'babe magnet'...Aw yeah, that spells disaster! I hope the X-Girls only put Fox in the intensive care ward.  
  
To Sparky Genocide: X23 and Moonstar, huh? Well, I might feature them in the future. I don't really see X23 fawning over Paul, but Moonstar, yeah. Your version of Cheney sounds really interesting. I might put in my own version of the character.  
  
Chapter 4: Another typical day!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"YOU STEEL-PLATED STEROID USER!!!" Lance snapped, shoving Peter.  
  
"YOU WHINY ROCKER WANNABE!!!!" Peter screamed back, shoving Lance. After Lance said a comment that couldn't be repeated here, fists started flying.  
  
"Not again!" Kitty groaned. Fox slinked up behind her.  
  
"Hey baby." Fox grinned, trying to be suave. "You look as ravishing as usual. What do you say we--?"  
  
"Forget it, Fox." Kitty huffed, walking away. Fox watched her as she walked.  
  
"You know you want me, baby!" Fox called. She responded with a finger, making the Detroit native chuckle. "She so wants me." He watched the fight. "I don't see why you morons fight over a chick that obviously desires me." Lance and Peter immediately stopped brawling. They looked at Fox, then at each other.  
  
"I'll hold him, you punch him." Peter said. Lance nodded. The two charged Fox. Fox immediately set his hands ablaze.  
  
"Watch it, Metal Moron!" Fox snapped at Colossus. "One more step, and I melt you into scrap!" Peter took a step back, making Fox smirk. "Oh yeah. You now know I'm the better man HEY!!!" Lance had snuck up behind Fox, and held him. Peter started nailing Fox. "OW HEY OW NOT THE FACE AAAAGH!!!!" Meanwhile, Jake's reception was a lot nicer.  
  
"Your father's a wrestler, huh?" Jamie and Jake were conversing.  
  
"Yeah. My dad is Eric "Blazer" Wildfire. He's a former World Wrestling Federation Champion. He also won the NWA Tag, United States, and World Titles." Jake said. "My dad wrestled in the US, in Europe, in Mexico, and in Japan." Jake smiled. "My dad met my mother in Japan. She was stationed there because she was an airman with the US Air Force. I'll go into that later." Jake said.  
  
"You want to follow in your dad's footsteps?" Jamie raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Mm-hmm." Jake nodded. "Yeah. My dad and my grandfather all wrestled. It's a family business and a source of pride with us. I remember as a kid, meeting the greats." Jake pointed to a Rolex on his wrist. "Ric Flair gave this to me on my twelfth birthday. It's kept perfect time since then. I've grown up knowing Shawn Michaels, Bret Hart, Owen Hart, Hogan, Savage, Undertaker, among others." Jake sighed sadly. "It wasn't easy for me growing up. As a kid, I was teased. At the time, many people thought of wrestling as a sport for rednecks. I was teased mercilessly." Jake sighed.  
  
[Yeah, yeah, yeah, boo-frickity-hoo.] Draconis said in Jake's mind. [So you were teased. You're such a sissy. You were always a sissy.]  
  
{Shut up, Draconis! I'm not afraid of you anymore! Ms. Frost's telepathic barrier keeps you inside! She'll find a way to get rid of you!}  
  
[Kiddo, I'm like an arm or a leg for you. You can't get rid of me. You're stuck with me. Why don't you just let me take over your body? We both know you won't be able to use it properly. And only I can access the true extent of your powers. If it weren't for that platinum blonde bimbo, I'd be dominant right now, the way it should be!]  
  
"Jake, you okay?" Jamie asked with some concern. "You zoned out for a sec."  
  
"I'm okay, thank you." Jake said. {Draconis, you do realize that there are two telepaths here. And Emma did send me here to observe the Misfits.}  
  
[Relax, you wuss.] Draconis growled. [The bimbo gave us a set of REEEEEEEEEAL good psychic shields. Baldy and his little redhead can't detect a thing. I don't understand why we have to observe these idiots. It's obvious they know nothing of the Hellfire Club.]  
  
{I'm just following orders. Besides, I know what Emma will do if I don't do as she says.}  
  
[Yeah, set me free.] Draconis snickered.  
  
"You zoned out again." Jamie interrupted. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"No thanks, Jamie." Jake said as he watched the mayhem. "Man, the girls really adore Starchild." Jamie smiled.  
  
"Yeah, they do." Jamie grinned. "I'm a manager. Paul is one of my clients. Alongside Lance, Craig, and John, they are the Superstars, the world's first all-mutant rock band. I manage all kinds of people: singers, actors, models, I've even branched into pro wrestling. If your dad ever needs a manager, give him this." Jamie handed Jake a business card.  
  
[This kid's a delusional idiot! When I get out of here, he dies first!] Draconis growled.  
  
{Why?! What's he done to you?!?!} Jake snapped.  
  
[His presence offends me. I can't even stand you]  
  
{You're as bad as Fox.}  
  
[Yet you and he are still buddies] Draconis snickered.  
  
{Shut up.} Jake growled. "Thanks James, I'll let him know."  
  
"Call me when you start. I see future champ in you, considering in your case, it's in the blood." Jamie grinned as he walked away. Todd hopped up to Jake.  
  
"Hey yo. You okay? You zone out quite a bit."  
  
"Yeah, I just tend to get distracted easily."  
  
[Yeah, you never could focus.] Draconis mocked.  
  
{Has Emma found a way to physically gag you? Because I could really use it!}  
  
"See?"  
  
"Yeah, I noticed." Todd laughed. "So how you like being a Misfit?" Jake thought about it.  
  
"It's alright, but there's something I don't understand."  
  
"What?" Todd scratched his head.  
  
"Well, why do you guys and the X-Men constantly fight? I mean, Lance and Peter is understandable, but the rest of you. Scott and Lance hate each other, Scott hates Paul, Craig has a problem with everybody. And that's just the obvious feuds! I mean, we all are on the same side, right?" Todd laughed.  
  
"I know what you're getting' at, yo." Todd laughed. "There's a lot of feuding here. There's a lot of bad blood between the Misfits and the X-Men. You'll get an enemy soon. You're just the new guy here, so you wouldn't understand."  
  
"I think it's stupid." Jake shook his head.  
  
[I think it's great.] Draconis laughed [Nothing like a feud to start your day. I love it when people hate each other.]  
  
{Shut up, Draconis} Jake mentally said. "It's a waste of time. I'm doing something right now. If any of you wish to tear each other apart, that's fine. I'm staying out of it." Jake walked away.  
  
[If I were you, I'd start bashing heads.] Draconis snarled. [You could never get the heart to destroy anyone that stood in your way.]  
  
{At least I have a heart} Jake said. He watched the fighting and insanity.  
  
"PIETRO, GIVE ME BACK MY DIARY!!!!"  
  
"WHY IS THE BLIND MASTER DRIVING A LAWNMOWER INSIDE?!?!"  
  
"WANDA, DON'T FIRE THAT ARROW!!! OWWWWW!!!!"  
  
"WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!!!!"  
  
"JOHN, NO!!! DON'T BURN THAT!!!"  
  
"ALTHEA, UNTIE JEAN'S HAIR FROM THE RADIATOR!!! NO, NOT WITH THE SCISSORS!!!"  
  
"SAM, QUIT FLYING EVERYWHERE!!!"  
  
"PAUL, STAY AWAY FROM CHERE!!! OWWWWW!!!!!!"  
  
"DORK!!"  
  
"NERD!!!"  
  
"CATFIGHT!!!" Jake sighed as he watched everyone drive each other nuts.  
  
"I feel like Emma dropped me into the middle of a madhouse."  
  
[It's already bad enough I'm stuck with you!] Draconis growled.  
  
{You think I enjoy being stuck with you?} Jake groaned. {You're bitter, vengeful, an egomaniac, and an all-around jerk.}  
  
[And you are a big baby. You're a coward who's afraid to fight. You want to follow in your father's footsteps, yet you always try to avoid throwing a punch! If you want something in life, you have to grab for it, and ruthlessly crush anyone and anything that stands in your way. Friends, family, love. They are all merely obstacles.] Unbeknownst to anyone, Wildstar was still watching.  
  
{Poor Jake.} Wildstar thought. He was very careful to keep his mental shields up. {I know the guy's still at Emma's mercy thanks to his mind. I wonder why Emma recruited Jake. Does it have to do with his powers? He's a fantastic flyer, and his fire breath is nothing to sneeze at. But Xavier or GI Joe could've picked him up, then. No, GI Joe never actively recruited. Man, this is so confusing. I hope Fury gives me plenty of chocolate bars for this. Not to mention money, too.} He looked down at his costume. It was a blue bodysuit with long black sleeves. It had white shoulder pads covered in fake white fur, with small silver spikes poking out. The shoulder pads had a pair of silver chains crossing his chest like a bandolier, attaching to a white studded belt, and a blue cape that reached down to his tailbone. The cape had a white 8-pointed star on it, like the star on his face. His forearms were decorated by long blue studded forearm bands, and he wore blue fingerless gloves. His boots were white, decorated with black-and-blue fringe. {Well, at least I got this awesome costume to make up for it. I tell ya, I'm glad Fury let me design it, even though he thought I looked like a punk rocker in it.}  
  
Man, the insanity never ends! While everyone else is battling, Jake is suffering his own internal conflicts! What is going on in his mind? Will he turn on Emma Frost? And who or what is Draconis? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly!! 


	5. Send in the Clone!

Hotter than Hellion  
  
To Wizard1: I'm glad you love Wildstar's costume. I was attempting to go for a bit of a 70s glam/Mad Max vibe with it. Besides, I thought a costume that has some studs, fur, and spikes on it would be appropriate for a feral mutant. I'll find a way to show some of Foxfire's goodness. And BTW, I would not underestimate Draconis. If he does find his way free, it will not be pretty. Jake kind of does have a split personality disorder here, but then why would the White Queen be interested in a mutant with a split personality?  
  
To RogueFanKC: Yeah, poor Jake. He'll be okay in the end, though. Now if only I had any idea what to do next.  
  
To Red Witch: Glad you like the story so far! But I'm kind of getting dry on ideas to continue. Maybe this special appearance will help.  
  
To Sparky Genocide: Thanks. I hope the X-Men and the Misfits can help Jake too. I hope you enjoy this little guest appeareance. Is Kelly married?  
  
Anything between the lines of equal signs is a flashback.  
  
Chapter 5: Send in the Clone!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Wildstar set himself on a branch of a tree nearby a mansion window. Using his enhanced sight, the feral was easily able to watch his target: Jason Fox. Ace watched to make sure Foxfire didn't do anything to put the X-Men and the Misfits in danger. But he also watched because he cared. In the short time Ace lived with the Hellions, he thought of Fox as a friend. He knew that Jason was really a good guy, but he was racked with insecurities, which he hid under the swaggering, loudmouthed, womanizing persona called Foxfire.  
  
SNIKT!!!  
  
"What?" The blue-clad feral mutant turned around, and saw a girl around his age, perched on another tree nearby him. She had long brown hair and dark skin, and was clad in black leather from head to toe. Her right hand revealed two metal claws popping out between her knuckles. She sneered at the sight of Wildstar. Ace smirked. She may have looked fierce, but he had to admit, she was pretty. "Fancy meeting you here." He quipped, trying to ease the mood.  
  
"Who are you?" She growled.  
  
"I'm Ace Starr, aka Wildstar." Ace bowed, his balance and equilibrium allowing him to stay on the branch. "And grace my presence with your name?"  
  
"I have none." She said simply. "They call me X23." Realization dawned on Wildstar's face.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Ace and Nick Fury walked down a hall of S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters.  
  
"Kid, you got quite a mission here. Also, we have another...factor for you to be careful of."  
  
"What?" Ace wondered.  
  
"She was created by a terrorist group known as Hydra." Fury explained. "You heard of Wolverine? Old friend of mine. He's a feral like you. Hydra created a teenage clone of him. Due to genetic modifications, the clone is in the form of a teenage girl. She's known as X23. She was thought killed in an explosion at a Hydra base. However, I underestimated her healing factor. She basically shrugged it off." Ace whistled.  
  
"Sounds wild, boss." Ace sighed. "I shouldn't run into her. If I do, I can handle it."  
  
"She's also got adamantium bones and claws, kid. You can match her in senses, and your healing factor can deal with any injury you get, but I wouldn't face her if I were you."  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
"So you're the infamous X23? Wolverine's 'daughter', huh? Remind me never to get you mad." Ace snickered nervously.  
  
"I came to see Wolverine." She said. "Get out of my way!"  
  
"Whoa babe, you got me all wrong." Ace raised his hands in a calming gesture. "I know about ya, but I'm not here to fight ya. I'm here on a mission from Fury." X23 appeared to relax slightly, but she still was ready to slice Ace's head off in a heartbeat.  
  
"Fury, huh? What does he have you doing?" X23 asked in slight mistrust. Ace gulped.  
  
"Well, I dunno if I can tell you." Wildstar said. "It's a very secret thing."  
  
"I'm used to secrets."  
  
"Uhmmm...nice claws, heh heh." Wildstar grinned his fanged grin nervously in an attempt to make small talk.  
  
"I could slice your head off. I don't smell any adamantium on you, fangface. I could easily slice the bones in your neck." Ace gulped, rubbing his neck.  
  
{Dang, she's pretty, but scary. Kinda reminds me of Frost, but a brunette. Sheesh.} Wildstar groaned. {Man, all day I've been surrounded by psycho chicks!}  
  
"Well?" X23 growled.  
  
"I was sent by Fury to observe someone at the mansion." Ace said. X23 nodded, satisfied she got her answer, although Ace could sense she wanted to slash it out of him. {The curse of being a feral mutant} Ace mentally sighed. "His name is Jason Fox. His codename is Foxfire. He's a new recruit at the mansion. He's really a spy sent by Emma Frost. You heard of her?"  
  
"Bits and pieces." She said.  
  
"It's quite a story." Ace told X23. The teenage Wolverine clone smirked.  
  
"I have time."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"See anything interesting?" Jake asked Fox. During all the chaos, Jake and Jason managed to meet and confer.  
  
"No." He nodded. "Besides a bunch of girls that get incredibly horny around me, nothing."  
  
[Oh, this guy has got to be kidding!] Draconis groaned. [This moron thinks women like him? Please!]  
  
{For once, I agree with you.} Jake rolled his eyes. "I'm serious, Fox."  
  
"So am I. I saw nothing but hot girls. How about you? Man, you lucky. Wavedancer and the Scarlet Witch are fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine!" Fox grinned.  
  
"They'd kick your butt, dude. I found nothing. It's obvious. They've met the other Hellions and brawled with 'em, but they don't know their ties to Frost."  
  
"Yeah. Xavier and Beast met Shaw. It's obvious no one's made a connection." Fox said. "This is silly. Let's get out of here."  
  
[I'm hungry.]  
  
{Shut up, Draconis.}  
  
"If you'll excuse me..." Fox turned invisible. Jake and Draconis sighed.  
  
{[3...2...1]} They counted down together. Then the screams began.  
  
"WHO GOOSED ME?!?!" The X-Girls hollered.  
  
"IT WASN'T US!!!" The X-Boys cowered.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"That's some story." X23 said to Ace. They sat on a branch, watching the madness.  
  
"Yeah, now Fury wants me to watch the two. Fox is a pervert who thinks that every woman on Earth wants him. Jake's cool, he just has this...problem." Ace sighed.  
  
"What...kind...of problem?" The teenage Wolverine clone raised an eyebrow. She just had to know.  
  
"He kinda has a split personality or somethin' like it. He kinda has this dark side. Calls himself Draconis." Ace shook his head. "Not pretty. The guy makes Foxfire seem nice. He's not vain, just a bit of a psychotic."  
  
"Now I wish I didn't ask." X23 sighed. Ace laughed.  
  
"I tell ya, this place is a madhouse. Anyway, ever heard of the Misfits?" Ace asked. X23 nodded. "I got family in the group. My cousins, Paul and Craig Starr. They never met me." Ace laughed. "Man, you should see the Starr family tree. I even have an uncle who's a secret agent for Britain. He dresses even more retro than my famous cousin and I do." He looked over at X23. "Y'know, I have no idea why you were never given a name."  
  
"I was created to fight. I have no need for a name." X23 glared. Ace laughed.  
  
"Babe, I got the perfect name for ya." Ace laughed. "Athena. Yeah, you are so an Athena."  
  
"What are you blabbering about?" X23 groaned.  
  
"Athena. The Greek goddess of warfare and wisdom. Or is it Roman? I could never get them right. Why'd the Roman mess with the Greek gods' names?" Ace shrugged. "Aw well, at least we get names for the planets out of the deal." X23 got up, shaking her head.  
  
"You are insane." Ace shrugged.  
  
"Whatever, babe." The brown-and-black-haired feral laughed. X23 glared.  
  
"Stop calling me that!" She snapped. Ace shrugged.  
  
"Sorry. Old habit. I call all pretty girls 'babe'." Ace grinned in sheepish innocence. {And I thought Emma was bad when she was angry.}  
  
Well, Ace barely managed to avoid getting his head sliced off! What'll happen next? Will Ace make it out alive? What are Emma and the Hellions up to? (If it involves the girls, most likely they're trying to find Wildstar.) Will the Superstars get to perform? Find out in the next exciting chapter! Suggestions needed badly! 


	6. Conversations and Catfights!

Hotter than Hellion  
  
To Captain Marvel: Good to meet you! Your idea sounds interesting. I'll think about it, even though I don't really plan to pair Ace and X23.  
  
To Tin Tin: Yeah, Cap Marvel proposed the same idea. I don't really intend to put Ace in a relationship. I created Ace to show Paul and Craig they do have some family out there. And wait until you find out who I end up having Paul, Craig, and Ace related to. You'll love it!  
  
To torque: Gladly! In Red Witch's stories, Gambit and Colossus are X-Men. Here's a quick recap:  
  
In Red Witch's "Ronin Toad", Toad was found and taken in by GI Joe (an elite unit of the army formed to fight terrorism. A wacky, but fantastic bunch) after Magneto left him to die in a swamp. He meets Althea, the daughter of a Joe sailor codenamed Shipwreck, and they become a couple. Xi and Trinity (Althea's younger triple siblings) are introduced. In Red Witch's "Parallel Lives" and "The Misfit Chronicles", Fred, Lance, Pietro, and Wanda are taken in by GI Joe. Trinity gained psychic-based powers, and the Misfits are formed. In my stories "X-Men, meet the Starr Brothers!" and "The Misfits vs. The Viper", I bring in Paul Stanley Starr and Craig Allman Starr, aka Starchild and Darkstar. They both can fire lasers from their right eyes, and have hypnotic powers. Paul also has a charming personality, resulting in all the X-Girls falling madly in love with him! In my story, "Rebirth of a Pyromaniac", Pyro joins after the Acolytes kick him out. In my stories, Paul and John were old friends.  
  
To Sparky Genocide: I thought it was about time X23 showed up. Poor girl got a lot of catching up to do.  
  
To Wizard1: Yeah, I'm a big fan of the movies, and I thought it would be very funny if Paul, Craig, and Ace were related to him.  
  
To Red Witch: Yeah, my brain's kind of running dry for ideas for this story, too.  
  
To JCKIDSMART: Here's some more for ya!  
  
Author's Note: By the way, does anybody know what powers the Hellion called Catseye have?  
  
Chapter 6: Conversations and Catfights!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Alright buddy, let's get something straight." Foxfire smirked, jabbing his finger on Paul's chest. Even with his black lion's mane, Paul barely caught up to Foxfire in height. Fox continued ranting. "I am the Sexiest Man Alive. Chicks melt in my presence. The X-Girls just pity your sorry retro self." Fox said to Starchild. "I'd advise you to stay out of my way. There's a new womanizer in town. And the Foxman's gonna get him some chicks." Paul shook his head.  
  
"Dude, you really have an ego problem." Paul sighed. Tabby walked by.  
  
"Baby!" She squealed, giving Paul a hug.  
  
"Babe, he's got no sense of style." Fox sneered. Tabby huffed.  
  
"I think he looks cute! He's my little glam-rocker!" Tabby grinned. Fox grunted.  
  
"He's a Foxfire wannabe." Fox grunted. Tabby glared.  
  
"YOU WANNA DIE, FOX?!?!" Tabby roared, getting into Fox's face. She stomped away angrily. Fox groaned.  
  
"What was her problem?" Fox wondered. He then heard a KABOOM!!! "What the-- ?" He ran off. Seconds later, a scream erupted.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAGHHHH!!!! MY ROOM!!! THAT BLONDE BIMBO BLEW UP MY ROOM!!!!!!"  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Back in the Massachusetts Academy (or the Hell House, as Ace called it), the Hellions were sitting at a table. It was lunchtime, and they were served some fine cuisine.  
  
"Where'd my baby go?" Monet moaned. After Jake and Jason left for their mission, Ace disappeared, and as a result, the female members of the Hellions were depressed. "I want my baby! I WANT MY ACE!!!"  
  
"You're the reason he disappeared." Marie-Ange "Tarot" Colbert grumbled. "You are such a whiny brat! The reason Ace left is because you're so spoiled and selfish! He got so sick and annoyed by you, he left! And now he might never come back! Thanks a lot, M!!" M growled.  
  
"No, he got so annoyed by the fact that he and I can't get any time alone because of you!" M snapped.  
  
"He doesn't want you!" Sharon "Catseye" Smith snapped.  
  
"You got that right! He wants me!" Jenny "Roulette" Stavros said. An argument quickly broke out amongst the female Hellions. The boys groaned.  
  
"Not again." Beef groaned.  
  
"I wonder how Dragon and Foxfire are doing?" Empath wondered.  
  
"Yeah, Dragon's bound to have gone bonkers by now." Jetstream snickered.  
  
"Dragon can go rot!" Beef growled. Manuel groaned.  
  
"Aw c'mon, Percy!" Manuel snapped. "You still can't be mad at him!" Jetstream looked puzzled.  
  
"Back when we brawled with the Avengers." Bevatron explained. "Beef had a thing for the She-Hulk, but she kept flirting with Dragon. I guess she's into redheads."  
  
"Oh yeah." Jetstream nodded. "Bevatron told me She-Hulk made Beef into her puppy dog." Beef's jaw dropped.  
  
"THAT'S NOT TRUE!!!" He snapped.  
  
"CATFIGHT!!" Manuel called. He saw that M, Tarot, Roulette, and Catseye had engaged in a big four-way catfight!  
  
"Aw man, not again." Beef grumbled. "If Ace doesn't come back soon, those girls'll kill each other!" The burly teen winced as he heard something break. "Aw no, Emma's gonna take that out of someone."  
  
"Blame Monet." Manuel suggested. "She's usually the one who starts all the catfights." The other boys nodded in agreement.  
  
"Yeah. Blame Monet." They grinned. Plan in place, the boys wisely decided to stay out of the catfight, and not bother to break it. Ace was the only one who could break them up and live.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Jake Wildfire hummed to himself as he decorated his room in Shipwreck's house. He was putting up a Chris Benoit poster next to his bed.  
  
[I am so cooped up in here!] Draconis yelled. [I want to get out! Just for a minute]  
  
{No way.} Jake replied. {Last time, you nearly killed somebody.}  
  
[The witch deserved it! She dared to defy me!]  
  
{She didn't want to go to the dance with you, Draconis! Just because she said no, that does not give you the right to nearly bash her body to bits with a lead pipe!} Jake snapped.  
  
[You wanted to do it! You just don't want to admit it] Draconis snarled. [People think they are so righteous. What they fail to remember is that they are also capable of doing horrendous acts of evil. Especially you, Jake. The light within you is bright and pure, but you also possess great darkness. I'm the example. I can access the true extent of your power. You are a gullible weakling. Remember that joke Tarot and Roulette played on you when you were at that mall? You, like the idiot you are, actually believed that their names were Tania and Randi! They played you for a sap!]  
  
{It was a harmless prank. No one got hurt.} Jake sighed.  
  
"Jake..." Dragon turned around and found Wanda Maximoff standing at the door. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Uhhhh, yeah." Jake replied shyly.  
  
"You zone out quite a lot. Is something bothering you?" Wanda asked.  
  
[Yeah, there's something wrong! This idiot is occupying a body that should be mine!] Draconis roared.  
  
{Shut up, Draconis!} "Uhm, no Wanda. I'm okay. Thank you for asking."  
  
"Alright, but if you need anything..."  
  
[I NEED A BODY!!!]  
  
{SHUT UP, DRACONIS!!} "Uhm, I'm okay."  
  
"Okay." Wanda shrugged and left. Jake breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"That was close."  
  
[If she figures us out, she'll release me Jake. Don't forget it.] Draconis warned.  
  
{Leave me alone, Draconis?} Jake slumped to the floor, and put his knees to his chest, and his head down. {Why me? Why'd I have to have you in my life?}  
  
[You know why Emma's interested in us, Jake.] Draconis said. [We have the potential of becoming one of the most powerful mutants alive. But only one of us is truly capable of reaching that power]  
  
Looks like things aren't getting much better for Jake or Jason! What'll Draconis do? What'll happen next? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly! 


	7. Reporting In!

Hotter then Hellion  
  
To Wizard1: Thanks for the info on Catseye. (John: And they say I'm crazy! At least I never thought I was a cat. Although my Aunt Helen did think she was a horse for a while...) As for Jake's own powers, I don't know if he'll undergo any more mutation. As for the Starr Family meeting their uncle...maybe in the next fic.  
  
To Sparky Genocide: Yeah, girls always fight over the Starrs! I'll try to bring in Alpine and Bazooka, but I can't make any guarantees. As for Pyro, Gambit and Colossus, you have to assume that Pyro dealt with his issues towards those two post-"Rebirth of a Pyromaniac".  
  
To Captain Marvel: A duel between Fox and Paul, huh? Sounds interesting. I'll consider it.  
  
To Torque: I'm glad you like my character of Dragon. He was actually the very first X-Man I ever invented, inspired by my love of pro wrestling. I thought it would be cool if the X-Men had a member who was in a wrestling dynasty, like the Rock or Randy Orton. The idea for giving him a dragon- like mutation came from the fact I wanted to give him a unique set of powers, and no one in the X-Universe can breathe flames. *sits back and steeples fingers* You wish to know about Draconis, huh? Is he a creation of Jake's split personality, or is he an outside force? Well, you'll find out.  
  
To Red Witch: When in doubt, blame Monet indeed! (Monet: HEY!!!) Well, she does start most of the catfights. For Ace's charms to work, like his cousin Paul, he has to actually flirt with a girl. Ace is a little afraid of Emma Frost (Ace: She's a cold-hearted, ruthless, evil blonde telepath with diamond skin! You'd be afraid too, pal!)  
  
To nevlothiel: Thanks for the info on Catseye.  
  
To Flame31: Huh? Are they planning on canceling the show or something?  
  
To JCKIDSMART: YOU'RE WELCOME!!!!  
  
Chapter 7: Reporting In!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"KISSING TIME!!!" The Triplets squealed as they chased Jamie up and down the courtyard. Jamie was screaming in his cell phone/office.  
  
"Look, I can't do any multi-million dollar deals right now!" Jamie said. "I'm being chased by triplets! Yeah, triplets! Dude, you're sick! They're twelve! Dude, I'm thirteen! I can't help the fact they want me! Yeah! I can't talk now bye!" As he ran, Jamie put his cell phone back in his pocket. "HEEEEEEEEELP!!!!!!!" He ran past Jake, who was leaving the building. "Where you going?"  
  
"Out." Jake said. He walked out to a red bicycle parked next to a tree. He put on a red helmet and rode into town. {I love bike riding. I want to get a motorcycle someday.}  
  
[You can't handle a motorcycle] Draconis snickered.  
  
{Shut up, Draconis.} Jake groaned. He rode into a restaurant, and he sat down at a table. "Where is she...oh my God." Jake snickered as he saw Sharon. She was stumbling all over the restaurant, clad in a big trenchcoat, sunglasses, and fedora. The hat didn't cover her purple hair. She stumbled onto a seat next to Jake. "You okay, Sharon?"  
  
"Sorry. I'm still having trouble walking on two legs. I'm used to having four, being a cat and all." Sharon replied.  
  
[Aw man, did Emma have to send that kook Catseye?] Draconis grumbled. [That nut believes she's a freakin' mutant panther or something!]  
  
{You ever tried convincing her she's really human?} Jake asked snidely.  
  
[Oh, I can convince her.] Draconis snarled. [I have a way with persuasion]  
  
{Not with claws.} Jake warned. "Right, Sharon." Jake rolled his eyes. He knew it was no hope convincing Sharon.  
  
"Well, I'm glad you believe me, Jake. No else seems to believe that I'm really a cat." Sharon smiled.  
  
[Jake, you think she's nuts, just like everybody else!] Draconis snapped.  
  
{I'm HUMORING her, moron! Besides, as long as you agree with her about the cat thing, she's harmless.}  
  
"Did you find out anything?" Sharon asked.  
  
"Well, a couple of the guys did meet the Hellions. Althea told me about it. They also know about Emma Frost, but they don't know the connection between her and Shaw." Jake said.  
  
[I could take that walking 18th Century throwback Shaw down in one swoop.] Draconis snarled.  
  
{Not with the power he has, Draconis.} Jake warned. He noticed something. "Catseye, why do you have a couple scratches on your face?"  
  
"I was trying to prevent those stupid girls from taking my Ace." Sharon grinned. "Ace and I belong together, after all. We're both cat people, so we fit!" Jake sighed.  
  
"Right."  
  
"Speaking of Ace, have you seen him? He disappeared again. I'm really worried." Sharon said with worry. Jake shrugged.  
  
"Who knows? Ace does that. Not the first time he's disappeared since joining the Hellions. He always comes back."  
  
"But he never tells me anything, and I get scared!" Sharon whined.  
  
"He's tough. He can take care of himself, Sharon." Jake re-assured. "He's fine." He noticed two Joes walk by, one in green with a rope around his chest, and the other in a funny helmet and jersey.  
  
"Bazooka, you Bubble Gum Brain!" The group and rope-wearing Joe snapped at the jersey-wearing Joe. "Why'd you punch that waiter out!"  
  
"He called me a dope, Alpine!" The jersey-wearing Joe groaned. "You heard him!"  
  
"He was speaking French, you dope!" Alpine snapped.  
  
"I didn't know!" Bazooka whined.  
  
"There's a French flag in front, you goofball! The restaurant's name is called 'Chez Raymond'! The menu's full of French food! How thick are you, man?!"  
  
"I'm outta here. Remember Jake, you screw up, and Emma unleashes him." Catseye warned as she left. Jake sighed.  
  
[Oh I wish you screwed this up] Draconis grinned. [I so want control! You know Emma can disable this shield around me, even if we're in China right now!]  
  
{All I have to do is observe the Misfits. Can't be hard.} Jake sighed. He noticed Alpine and Bazooka approach him. "Uh hey. Alpine and Bazooka, right?"  
  
[Oh look, the mountain climber and his little retard sidekick are here.] Draconis growled. [I hate the Joes. They're all morons! Airtight's deranged, Flint and Lady Jaye can't stop arguing, Bulldog thinks he's a knight, Lionheart's an obsessive maniac, Cover Girl's a cheap wench, Shipwreck's a drunken fool, Spirit's weird, and don't get me started on Low Light!]  
  
{Draconis, stop it! The Joes are very nice! They're a little strange, but they're real nice!} Jake snapped.  
  
"So you're the new Misfit, huh? What's your name?" Alpine asked as he sat with Jake. Bazooka took a seat as well. "I'm Alpine, and my friend's called Bazooka."  
  
"I'm Jake, but they call me Dragon. I can fly and breathe flames." Dragon replied.  
  
[I'm Draconis, your future ruler and if you tick me off, which is very easy to do, I am the instrument of your death] Draconis mocked.  
  
{Watch it, Draconis!} Jake snapped.  
  
[I wonder, how did Bazooka join GI Joe?] Draconis continued, ignoring Jake. [Oh wait, I know! They felt sorry for the dumb pile of flesh.]  
  
{DRACONIS, STOP IT NOW!!!} Jake roared. He was in no mood for this. "It's nice to meet you guys. I'm still finding my way around. John's a real nice guy."  
  
[Yeah, if you like psychos.] Draconis quipped. Jake ignored him.  
  
"Yeah, John's nice, but he keeps setting my ropes on fire." Alpine sighed.  
  
"He got me a date!" Bazooka grinned. Alpine shot him a deadpan look.  
  
"Bazooka, you birdbrain. Didn't you notice that woman was made of fire? John made you that woman!"  
  
"She gave me her number!" Bazooka grinned. Alpine groaned.  
  
"Jake, Pyro pulled a prank on Bazooka by making him go out with a woman made of flames." Alpine explained in a whisper. Jake nodded, mouthing out an "Ah."  
  
[What a moron.] Draconis groaned.  
  
It is obvious Draconis is gone plain stir-crazy! (Draconis: YA THINK!?!?!) What'll happen next? Will Draconis be set free? What'll the Hellions do? What if they find out Ace has been spying on them? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly! 


	8. Talks and Planning!

Hotter than Hellion  
  
To Red Witch: How to pull off Draconis escaping Jake's mind? Well, I'll try to find a way. But first, you'll have to see how powerful he is before he makes his big escape. As for a Draconis/Tetsukaeru showdown, I doubt it will happen here. Tetsukaeru must remain dormant in Todd's mind until he's ready for him, and it's highly doubtful that Draconis knows of Tetsukaeru's existence.  
  
To RogueFanKC: Draconis escaping Jake's mind. Not entirely impossible in the Marvel Universe, so there is a possibility. Jake becoming a Misfit, huh? Who knows.  
  
To Wizard1: Draconis may not have style, but that does not mean he'll be a failure as a villain, especially when he's loose. Draconis is just trying to un-nerve Jake, because he believes he's the stronger personality, and that he's Jake's true personality. I wouldn't really think of Ace as attracted to X23, but I'd bet he finds her fascinating. He's a fun-loving party animal, and she grew up in a lab. Odds were he'd try to show the Wolverine clone how to have fun, rather than try to win her heart (Ace: You have to be careful when you're around a girl who's got Wolverine for a dad. I may have a party animal mutation, but mama didn't raise no fool, baby!) Don't worry, X23 won't be interested in Jason. Well, maybe interested in killing him (Fox: HEY!!!). And BTW, Jason's often just called "Fox".  
  
To Sparky Genocide: Glad you liked the chapter! I'd love to hear your idea! During one attempt to destroy Paul, the X-Boys did get mauled by Beach Head. Scott tried to run down Paul in a jeep. It's in "Airtight's Creation!"  
  
Chapter 8: Talks and Planning!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"A duel?" Paul sighed. He and Foxfire were standing in the center of a courtyard. The male members of the X-Men and Misfits were gathered around the scene.  
  
"Oh yeah." Fox grinned. "A contest, if you will. Yours truly, the World's Sexiest Man, the Foxfire, versus you, some retro guy, in a contest that will encompass mind and body."  
  
"You mean a charming contest." Paul said in a deadpan voice. "No offense man, but that is totally not stellar. Not tubular, not awesome, not even cool-a-rific! No way, man." Paul waved and walked away. Fox glared underneath his red shades.  
  
"You're a coward, man! You know that'll make those babes melt in my hands!" Fox called. Paul only continued walking.  
  
"I think Paul does not want to embarrass you too much, Fox." Kurt grinned.  
  
"Yeah, everybody knows Starchild would royally whoop you in that contest." Sam grinned. Fox sneered.  
  
"Hey furball, redneck, if I want your opinions, I'll slap 'em outta you!" Fox grumbled, stomping off.  
  
"Man, what's his problem?" Scott wondered.  
  
"Hey guys, what's up?" Jean walked up to the guys.  
  
"Well Jeannie, it seems the Foxfire tried to challenge Paul to a womanizing contest." Pietro smirked. "Paul didn't want to humiliate him." Jean burst out laughing.  
  
"I don't blame him." Jean agreed.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Jake rode back to the Mansion, remembering Catseye's warning.  
  
{Could Emma truly do that? Is she really that powerful a telepath?}  
  
[She claims to be] Draconis replied.  
  
{I wasn't talking to you} Jake groaned.  
  
[Uh-huh]  
  
{If you're so obsessed with taking over my body, why do you talk to me all the time? Shouldn't you be biding your time?}  
  
[I could talk you to death, Jake Wildfire] Draconis smirked. [I am biding my time. You see, I am not afraid of you. You are a weakling. Our powers are great, but we both know you'll never reach their full potential]  
  
{What kind of potential?}  
  
[The potential for great power. You could be a god! But you'll never get that power. You're too scared to access it. And even if you did, you would never want it. You don't want to be feared. I do. Fear brings power, Jake. And I want power. As Machiavelli once said, "It's greater to be feared than loved"] Draconis told Jake. [When you are loved, people take advantage of you. You misplace trust, putting you in trouble]  
  
{That's not always the case, Draconis. Even in this day and age, there are people that can be trusted}  
  
[Ha! Don't make me laugh! People these days are so paranoid about mutants and terrorists and biological weapons and all that stuff. They're so paranoid, people who've been friends for years are suspicious of each others' every move!] Draconis smirked.  
  
{Aren't you exaggerating just a little bit?} Jake sighed. {Why do I bother?}  
  
[That's right. Why do you?] Draconis laughed. [You always had that attitude. You were always spineless. You practically begged Frost to help you deal with me. You're so scared of me, you gladly became her lapdog to get me away]  
  
{She offered to use her powers to help me keep you under control. In return, I joined her Hellions. I don't like it, Draconis.} Jake sighed sadly. {Those guys are jerks, except for Fox and Ace. They're so hateful of humans. They seemed to forget that most of their own families don't even have X-Genes. Monet is the worst of all. She's a brat through and through! There are times when I just wanted to...to...} Jake trailed off, not wanting to go on.  
  
[Slam her rich Monaco-born self through the kitchen table, a la the Dudley Boyz.] Draconis finished with a laugh. [You never did have the guts to. You knew only I had the guts to do it.]  
  
{That wouldn't have been enough for you.} Jake grumbled. {You wouldn't have stopped until she was dead. You nearly killed someone once, Draconis. I know how you are. If someone wrongs you even in the slightest, they have to die for it, right?}  
  
[No one disrespects me] Draconis snarled.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Okay, Hellions..." M grinned. Back at the Hell House, the Hellions were getting ready to attack some place. The teens were gathered around a table, with blueprints on it, as well as several action figures. "We're gonna show those flat-liners that they just cannot refuse mutant members!" The Hellions used the term "Flat-Liner" as a derogatory term for regular humans.  
  
"Actually, they've said that mutants are welcome on the team." Roulette reminded. She pointed to the toy versions of Captain America, Iron Man, Thor, Wasp, Ant-Man, She-Hulk, Tigra, Hawkeye, and Kid Razor.  
  
"Yeah." Beef agreed. "No mutants have accepted the offer, though."  
  
"I don't blame 'em!" Empath grumbled. "None of the Avengers truly know what's it's like to be cast out from society! They're hailed as heroes! People don't feel threatened by them."  
  
"Because they were flat-liners themselves once." Jetstream said. "All of them are normal human who gained powers from accidents! Captain America got a serum! Thor's a god, not a mutant! Wasp and Ant-Man used science! The She- Hulk got an irradiated blood transfusion! Kid Razor's powers come from a magic guitar! Iron Man and Hawkeye are mere flat-liners without their armor and arrows! Tigra's powers and looks come from an accident with performance enhancers! Take away all those things, and they're just helpless flat- liners." The dark-skinned mutant smirked. "We were born with these powers, and the flat-liners are afraid of it!"  
  
"The Avengers fear nothing." Tarot said. She nodded to the Kid Razor figurine. "Kid Razor's the cockiest of all. He actually threw a brick into the Hellfire Club's New York headquarters! Smashed up one of their windows." Catseye snickered at that.  
  
"Yeah. I heard he added on to the insult by spray-painting the logos of various classic rock bands all over the place." Sharon giggled.  
  
"I dunno. I thought it was appropriate that Kid Razor spray-painted the Aerosmith logo over Ms. Frost's suite." Bevatron smirked. The other Hellions looked at him in confusion. "She's a Boston native, and Aerosmith's from Boston."  
  
"Oh." The other Hellions nodded in understanding. "And we had to clean it off." A white-gloved hand reached out and picked up the Kid Razor figure. Emma Frost examined the tiny version of the Heavy Metal Heartbreaker. Every detail was perfect, from his long blond hair, wild face paint, and guitar, to the red HBK-style tights with the black-and-white razor blades on them. It was obvious this figure was well-constructed, and great detail was put in.  
  
"Do not discount the Avengers, my Hellions." Emma warned simply. "The Avengers may be young, and they may have their quarrels, their fights, as well as..." Emma trailed off as her eyes drifted towards the Razor figurine. "Egos. But do not underestimate them. They are quite powerful, even when not at full force. As you all know." Emma studied the other figures. "The Avengers should never be underestimated." She turned to her diamond form and crushed the Razor figurine.  
  
Uh oh! Looks like the Hellions have the Avengers on their hit list! What'll happen next? Can the Avengers take on all the Hellions? And how will our two favorite mutant teams react? What of Jake, Fox, and Draconis? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly! 


	9. Attack on Avengers Mansion!

Hotter than Hellion  
  
To Wizard1: Yeah, Draconis did nearly kill someone. Who is not important. Yeah, Foxfire does have several death wishes. Yeah, I thought it was time for an Avenger/Hellion rematch, this time with all the team members!  
  
To Red Witch: Oh, Emma will get a whack here or there. Don't worry about it.  
  
To RogueFanKC: Paul's not a braggart by nature, nor is he stupid. He knows if he did stoop to Fox's level, he'd lose one of the things the X-Girls adore about him: His integrity. Paul's got a charm that never needs to be challenged.  
  
To Mysterio: Glad you like the story! I have written several others. Where'd you get your name, from the Spidey villain or from the wrestler Rey Mysterio?  
  
Chapter 9: Attack on Avengers Mansion!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Man, Greer and I got quite a haul today!" Jennifer and Greer walked into the Avengers Mansion's living room, all smiles. Neither of the girls wore image inducers, and they were clad in Gucci from head to toe. They also carried numerous bags. The male teen Avengers were hanging out. Razor was lying across a chair, strumming his magic guitar. Hawkeye was sitting on the couch, polishing one of his arrows.  
  
"Man, I really love these new arrows Forge made." Hawkeye smiled. Thor was next to him, watching TV.  
  
"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!" Thor burst out laughing at a scene. He was watching some improv show. "These mortals are hilarious! This magic box has provided some fantastic entertainment! These mortals are not scripted!"  
  
"Hey guys!" Jen and Greer approached the guys.  
  
"Hey Jenny. Hey Greer." They all almost mumbled.  
  
"Look what I got!" With a giggle, Greer pulled out a backpack, shaped like an odd white cat with a big head and red dress. "I got the last one. A Hello Kitty backpack! Ain't it cute?!"  
  
"She has everything Hello Kitty." Hawkeye snickered. "Hey!" Greer lightly whapped the archer upside the head with the backpack. Razor looked over Jen and Greer.  
  
"You two go out to your little 'store treks' every week." Razor snickered. "Jenny, you're a bad influence. I remember when Greer had to go to the hospital. All we had to do was wave a Gucci bag over Tigra's face, and she shot awake like a rocket on speed!" Razor laughed. He got a Prada jacket to the face courtesy of Jennifer. "Hey, baby! Give the Kid of Rock a break!"  
  
"Well, quit being a rock 'n' roll retard, and I just might." Jennifer laughed. She then let out a sigh. "Man, that red-haired Hellion was cute."  
  
"That dude that was blackmailed." Hawkeye looked up.  
  
"Aye." Thor leaned back. Jarvis walked into the room.  
  
"Are you children alright?" He asked, smiling as he always did.  
  
"Yes." The teenage Avengers grinned.  
  
"I wonder why that Dragon guy was forced to be a Hellion." Tigra wondered. "Poor guy."  
  
"Someone as cute as him shouldn't be blackmailed." Jen sighed with a shake of her head. The gang then heard a rumbling. With a CRASH, a figure blasted through the wall of the Mansion! "HEY!!! THIS IS A GUCCI JACKET!!!!" The figure, a dark-skinned boy, got up with a laugh.  
  
"Awwwww, I'm sorry." The dark-skinned boy, clad in a purple-and-silver costume, laughed arrogantly.  
  
"And what shall we call you?" Razor snickered. "Bullet Boy?"  
  
"The Human Cannonball?" Hawkeye suggested.  
  
"Or about just plain stupid?" Razor smirked, pointing his guitar at Jetstream.  
  
"Yeah. You have to be if you're so willing to attack us in our home." Hawkeye agreed, pointing a loaded bow at the mutant.  
  
"You think you flat-liners can take me?" Jetstream grinned.  
  
"Jarvis, get somewhere safe! I'll get the others!" Tigra ran into the house. "Cap-chan! Wasp-chan! Hank-chan! Tony-chan! A mutant just blew a hole in the house!"  
  
"You're askin' for a beatin', kiddo." Jennifer pressed a button on her watch, and her clothes glowed. When the flash stopped, she was in her purple-and-white costume.  
  
"Oh please, as if common trash like you can handle me in a fight." Jetstream laughed arrogantly.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!?!" Jenny roared.  
  
"Uh-oh." Clint and Bobby said in unison. An angry She-Hulk grabbed Jetstream, making him let out an "Ack!"  
  
"I WAS WEARING PRADA AND YOU CALL ME TRASH?!?!" Out of nowhere, Beef lunged, taking down the gamma-enhanced girl, making her drop Jetstream.  
  
"Jen!" Clint and Bobby said in unison. Catseye ran through the hole and leapt, changing into a mountain cat in mid-air. She landed, taking down Kid Razor. Razor struggled to get her off.  
  
"Hang on, Razor!" Clint aimed a stun arrow at Sharon, but he got blasted by Bevatron. "AAAAAGH!!!" Bevatron laughed, hands crackling.  
  
"You flat-liners are pathetic, even with powers!" Bevatron laughed.  
  
"Somebody get this cat-hag off the Kid of Rock!" Razor roared. With a tiger- like roar, Greer Grant-Nelson tackled Catseye, and a literal catfight ensued! "Thank you!" Razor leapt to his feet with a handspring. He laid eyes on Bevatron and smirked. "Well, well, well." He tapped Bevatron's shoulder.  
  
"Huh?" The electric mutant turned around, and got socked in the face with a right cross from Razor! "OWWWWCH!!!"  
  
"Well, well, well! Pikachu wants a rematch." Razor smirked. Bevatron snarled. Razor did a "come on" gesture with his hands. "I hear Ash calling ya. Pika Pika Pika!"  
  
"YOU ARE DEAD, FLAT-LINER!!!" Bevatron roared, firing shock after shock at the Kid of Rock 'n' Roll. However, thanks to his superhuman-level reaction time, reflexes, and agility, Razor easily dodged, yawning in a bored manner.  
  
"That's Flat-liner of Rock to you, you thunder-throwing moron!" Razor laughed. "Hey Pikachu, I think Ash needs to train your sorry self some more, boy!" Razor flipped behind Bevatron, then nailed him with a chop to his neck, taking him down for a while. Then Monet flew in, tackling Razor and throwing him through another wall.  
  
"You have the biggest mouth of any flat-liner I've met!" Monet called at the hole she made. Jennifer threw Beef into Monet. Meanwhile, the adult Avengers rushed in!  
  
"Alright, break this up!" Cap ordered, throwing his shield. The shield whapped the Hellions upside the face.  
  
"Captain America, I presume?" Empath, Tarot, and Roulette made their appearances.  
  
"Is there a problem?"  
  
"You bet your red, white, and blue self there is!" Empath roared.  
  
"BLIZZARD CARD!!!" Tarot held up a glowing card. A blizzard flew out of the card, slowing down Earth's Mightiest Heroes.  
  
"Whoa!" Janet and Hank flew like crazy to avoid getting themselves frozen. Cap seemed to ignore the cold, fixing his glare on the three mutants.  
  
"You know, we could discuss your problem." Cap said.  
  
"Discuss this, old man!" Roulette fired her hex spheres, knocking Cap, Wasp, and Ant-Man away.  
  
"Thou shall fall, knaves!" Thor leapt up, a thunder-charged hammer ready to strike.  
  
"Here's some stun beam!" Tony readied his stun blasts. They managed to take down most of the Hellions. But Empath smirked.  
  
"I do not think so." Empath smirked. Using his powers to stimulate emotions, Empath decided to create a little fear.  
  
"Oh God, I'm so frightened and I don't know why!" Wasp shivered.  
  
"You afraid? Good." Empath laughed. "You flat-liners should be afraid. We mutants are the future. You're just little branches that never really grow." Kid Razor got up and walked out of the hole. He walked right into Manuel's fear wave, but he didn't even flinch. He tapped Manuel on the shoulder.  
  
"Hey jerkoff!" Razor snapped. Manuel turned around, and he was shocked.  
  
"What? How? I can make anyone afraid with my powers!" Manuel shook his head in shock. Razor smirked.  
  
"Haven't you heard, you dumb Spanish omelet? They don't call me the Fearless Kid Razor for nothing!" Razor nailed the emotion-manipulator with a left jab. "The Kid of Rock must admit, you're good at psychological warfare, but you fight like a girl!" Monet leaped up and grabbed the Ultimate Rockstar with a headlock. "GAH!!!"  
  
"You know, I hate that joke." She growled as she used her superior strength to try and choke out Cleveland's Rock Sensation. Razor flipped her over her shoulder as the Avengers and Hellions recovered from their assaults.  
  
"You know what, you rich cow? I don't care!" Razor snapped, holding his throat. Cap shook his head.  
  
"We'd better get the X-Men." Cap said.  
  
"Yes." Emma Frost casually walked through the hole. "Send in the X-Men and the Misfits. It's about time I showed you my...ultimate weapon."  
  
As Kid Razor would say, Holy Bon Jovi! What is Emma's ultimate weapon? Will the X-Men and the Misfits arrive in time to help the Avengers? And what of Wildstar and X23? What'll happen to them? Find out in the next chapter! 


	10. Draconis Revealed!

Hotter than Hellion  
  
To Wizard1: You know about John's lovelife? I have no clue, so fill me in! Yeah, Tigra is obsessed with anime. (Razor: Her room is freaked-out, man!) Well, let's just say that one should never insult the She-Hulk's fashion sense. (Jetstream: HELP ME!!! SHE'S GOT A CHAINSAW!!!!!) Of course Monet is stronger than Razor. Kid Razor doesn't have superhuman strength. His powers reflect a rocker on stage, and as a result, his style is all about speed, agility, and movement. As long as Razor's moving, it's hard for opponents to get their claws on him. Don't worry! As far as the Hellions and Emma are concerned, they'll get a beating soon.  
  
To Sparky Genocide: Yeah, my X-Men guide does mention Marius St. Croix. I doubt I'll feature him, though. (Ace: Man, Monet's whole family is psycho as far as I'm concerned!) But it is a good idea! But I don't think Ace will be allowed in the Hell House after this story, at least, in the eyes of the male Hellions.  
  
To Red Witch: I'm glad you like the Pikachu joke! (Razor: Hey Bevatron! PIKA PIKA PIKA!!!! HAHAHAHA!!!!!) Glad you brought in Spidey! (Razor: I could whoop Spider-Man's red-and-blue, web-spinning butt! He's nothing compared to the Kid of Rock!)  
  
Author's Note: There's a pretty rough bit here.  
  
Chapter 10: Draconis Revealed!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"What the--?" Ace wondered. He and X23 watched the X-Jet reveal itself from its hidden hangar.  
  
"Looks like the X-Men are on a mission." X23 said to Ace.  
  
"Well, Fury said I had to watch 'em! C'Mon!" Ace leapt down and ran towards the jet. To pick up some speed, he started running on all fours.  
  
"Wait for me!" X23 yelled as she followed.  
  
"C'mon, babe!" Ace motioned. "We don't wanna miss our ride!"  
  
"Quit calling me that!" X23 snapped as she caught up.  
  
"Watch me now! Use the claws, babe!" Ace grinned. With one powerful leap, Ace used his claws to cling onto the X-Jet's wing. X23 followed, using her built-in adamantium blades. "By the way babe, what're those claws made of? I'm thinking of getting some."  
  
"They're made of adamantium. Almost unbreakable. And quit calling me 'babe'!" X23 responded. Ace grinned sheepishly.  
  
"Sorry, babe. As I said, old habit. Hard to break." Ace grinned. Luckily, no one inside the jet noticed the crazy two-tone-haired feral and his clawed friend. Inside, the X-Men were flying. The Joes were in a Tomahawk beside the Blackbird. Storm was at the pilot's seat. Foxfire groaned from his seat. He had his trademark red shades, and he had a costume, like the "senior" X-Men: His bodysuit was orange with a white flame stripe running down the center, white boots, white gloves and armbands, and on his chest, he had a tribute to his idol HBK: A red broken heart with a drop of blood coming out if it. He had a mirror in his hand, and he sighed.  
  
"Hey Stormy, hope this mission don't ruin my perfect hair." Fox grinned. Storm groaned.  
  
"Did we have to bring him?" Rogue sighed, pointing at Fox.  
  
"If I didn't come, you girls would've missed me too much." Foxfire laughed.  
  
"Who would attack the Avengers?" Scott scratched his head.  
  
"Zhey do have quite a few enemies." Kurt said. "An Italian crimelord, Ultron, and some weird time-traveling conqueror zhat Clint told me about."  
  
"I, like, don't get it." Kitty said. "If the Avengers are so tough, then why'd they need our help?"  
  
"They said they were being attacked by mutants, and they might need a hand." Storm replied. She then shot a glare at Hank. "No whiskey!" Hank sunk in his seat.  
  
"That's because of the bagpipes, ain't it?" Fox snickered.  
  
"I hope Paul's okay." Jean said with some worry. Scott banged his head against the wall.  
  
"I hate that Starchild I hate that Starchild I hate that Starchild I hate him IhatehimIhatehimIHATEHIM!!!!!"  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
(Avengers Mansion)  
  
The Misfits teleported in front of the Mansion, and they saw the hole.  
  
"Looks like the Hellions have arrived." Xi noted. Jake sighed inaudibly. His Misfit costume was a black upper body glove with long red wrestling tights attached to it. His boots were yellow, and he had yellow-and-red bands around his lower arms. His costume was completed by a red-and-yellow Ace Frehley-esque chestplate, with a golden cape that reached down to his lower back.  
  
{Those morons!} Jake groaned. {I can't believe they'd do something so stupid as attack the Avengers in their home! Wait a minute! Aw no! I can't be here! The She-Hulk is here, and if she recognizes me, I'm in deep trouble!} Jake moved, hiding behind Althea.  
  
"Is something wrong, Dragon?" Althea asked.  
  
"Uh, no." Jake shook his head. John smiled, putting his hand on Jake's shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry, mate." John cackled insanely. "Stick with me, and things'll be fine."  
  
"HEY HELLIONS!!!" Althea called. "COME AND GET YOU SOME!!!!"  
  
"YEAH!!!" Wanda added. The Hellions emerged, brawling with the Avengers. Meanwhile, Emma walked out the door, dragging a knocked-out Jarvis. She smirked at the sight of the Misfits.  
  
"Ah, the Misfits. The mutants who work for the government."  
  
"Don't try that stuff with us, Frost!" Lance warned. "You couldn't get Low Light on your side!"  
  
"Maybe those other mutant Joes are interested..." Emma put her finger to her lower lip in thought. "What're their names? Bulldog and Lionheart?" The Misfits seethed. Emma smiled when her eyes turned to Jake. "Ah, Jake Wildfire. How was your mission?"  
  
"Mission?" John asked. The Misfits turned, looking at Jake. Jake only bowed his head in shame.  
  
"I'm sorry, you guys." Jake sighed.  
  
"I sent him to watch over you." Emma laughed, oblivious to the flying shields, hammers, energy blasts, and other things around her. She only moved her head to dodge a couch. "He's so loyal."  
  
"Jake, you traitor!" John snapped.  
  
"He'a a dead dragon!" Blob pounded his hand into his fist with a glare.  
  
"I had no choice!" Jake pleaded. "Please! You have got to believe me!" Emma laughed.  
  
"Oh please, Jake Wildfire. You've brought the Misfits to me. Your usefulness is at an end."  
  
"What do you mean?" Todd snarled. The Hellions and Avengers slowly stopped fighting as they heard it.  
  
"It's time to unleash my ultimate weapon." Emma smirked. Her eyes flashed, and Jake clutched his head.  
  
"NOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Jake screamed. "NOO!!! I WON'T LET YOU OUT!!!" Jake flew into the air, clutching his head, screaming. Emma laughed.  
  
"You see, my dear Jake is inflicted with a split personality. His normal self, and Draconis, the embodiment of all his rage and all his other negative emotions. I discovered that Jake and Draconis had the potential of being one of the strongest mutants to ever live. With him as one of my Hellions, I'd be unstoppable." Emma's icy blue eyes gleamed as she continued talking. "I convinced the red-haired fool I was actually helping him keep Draconis under control. In reality, I discovered Draconis had the stronger powers, and had the qualities of a Hellion. Jake is much too...kind-hearted. So, I secretly have been strengthening the Draconis personality, and he laid low within Jake's mind, making Dragon believe his personality was under control. How wrong he was." Jen and the other Avengers heard the whole thing.  
  
"You cruel-hearted bimbo!" Jen roared. "You took advantage of Jake's sickness to get yourself a powerful warrior!" The White Queen smirked at the She-Hulk. "I oughta give you a New York beatdown for this!"  
  
"My dear Jennifer Walters." Emma smirked. "You really believe you can stop Draconis?" She looked up with a smile. Jake's screams faded as he landed. They were replaced with an evil laugh. Jake flew down to the ground, but something was different about him. His red hair was now black, and the yellow hair at his temples turned bright red.  
  
"Hello, Misfits." Jake said in a new voice, a darker, more savage voice. He turned to Earth's Mightiest Heroes. "Avengers. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Draconis. Learn it well, for it is the final name you will ever hear." He arched his head back and roared.  
  
"Oh my God! He's changing!" Paul exclaimed. Draconis's skin turned into black scales, and his nose and lips formed a muzzle. His teeth tuned razor- sharp. A pair of black bat-like wings and a sharp-spined tail sprouted from his back. His fingernails grew and turned into sharp claws. His blue eyes glowed bright red, and he grew a foot in height. Draconis laughed.  
  
"I hope you heroes made peace with your maker." Draconis laughed. "Because you'll meet him very soon."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
A few minutes later, the X-Jet landed, and the X-Men disembarked. The Tomahawk landed a couple seconds later, and the Joe handlers followed. However, what they saw scared the bejesus out of them.  
  
"Oh my God!" Lionheart covered her mouth in shock. The Hellions were in front of the Mansion, grinning. In front of them, Draconis stood in his dragon form. Surrounding him were the bodies of the Misfits and the Avengers. Their costumes were tattered, and even though none of them were dead, they looked like they took the beating of a lifetime. Draconis had Blob over his shoulders, and he didn't even seem to strain under the massive teen's weight.  
  
"What is that monster?" Shipwreck asked in horror. Kitty, Scott, and Peter nearly hurled at the state of Lance. The X-Boys and the X-Girls were horrified by the conditions of Jennifer and Paul. The X-Men couldn't believe the Misfits could end up in such a state. Draconis laughed.  
  
"This pathetic fat retard thought he could overpower me." Draconis laughed. "Well, here's what he earns for his attempt!" With a roar, the black dragon spun Blob, performing Brock Lesnar's finisher, the F-5. The thud of Blob slamming into the ground was sickening. "They dared to insult my power." Draconis picked up Cap's shield. "I played drums with this. I used the Sentinel of Lameness's head as a drumstick."  
  
"Who-are you?" Ororo gulped. Emma Frost smirked.  
  
"Meet Jake Wildfire's...better half." Emma laughed. "Draconis. The Black Dragon. My new Hellion." Wolverine unsheathed his claws. "I wouldn't try it, savage. You see, Draconis shares a body with Jake Wildfire, a shy young man. You attack him, you hurt the boy's body." Draconis angrily turned to Emma.  
  
"Shares? SHARES?!? This is MINE!!! This is MY body! IT ALWAYS HAS BEEN AND RIGHTFULLY IS MINE!!!" Draconis roared. "You remember our deal! I'd work for you if you helped me get rid of Jake! I don't need him! He's a pathetic weakling!"  
  
"How come we couldn't sense that?" Xavier wondered.  
  
"I used telepathic shielding." Frost grinned evilly. Foxfire gulped as he looked at the beaten heroes.  
  
{Maybe joining the Hellions was a bad idea.} He looked at Jake. {Oh my God, Jake! Where are you?}  
  
Man, Draconis is one ruthless dragon! Can the X-Men stop him, and the Hellions and free Jake? Will Foxfire reveal his true affiliations? Will he turn his back on Emma Frost? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly! 


	11. Attack on Draconis!

Hotter than Hellion  
  
To RogueFanKC: Oh plenty of people are gonna get hurt. Draconis doesn't discriminate. He'll tear someone apart just as fast as he'll look at them.  
  
To Wizard1: No, the Hellions were not helping Draconis. Let's just say that Draconis has access to talents that Jake does not have. And he's not afraid to display them. As for the Hellions, let's just say Draconis won't exactly be leaving the Hellions unscathed either...And don't worry about Fox. He'll do the right thing. Oh and if you've read "Genesis of a Dragon", then you'd know something about how Rogue's powers affect Jake.  
  
To Red Witch: Tetsukaeru flying around, huh? Yeah, I know what that's like. I had Draconis flying in my brain for a while until I unleashed him in this fic. His beatdown of the Avengers and the Misfits was his celebration.  
  
To Aaron: Yup, the way Draconis likes his fights, knock-down and drag-out! Something tells me the Hellions won't exactly get the special treatment from Draconis. I would make Crystal John's girl, but I'd enrage Pietro and the Human Torch, and she has an allergy to air pollution. Your character sounds interesting. Ask Red Witch if you can user her characters. You can use the Starr Brothers and Cousin if you want.  
  
Chapter 11: Attack on Draconis!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Professor!" Jean exclaimed in shock. "I sense nothing but pure evil from Draconis! He's a monster! And...I sense Jake! Very weak, though. He's trapped inside Draconis's mind! And he's fading!"  
  
"We must get to him." Xavier realized.  
  
"Aw man..." Foxfire moaned under his breath. "I knew it. I knew something like this was going to happen. Man, I knew Emma was screwing with Jake's mind, but nothing like this." Unfortunately for Fox, Logan overheard.  
  
"What did you say?" Logan glared. Fox turned.  
  
"Uh oh." SNIKT!!!! Before Fox knew it, Logan had lifted Fox by the collar with one hand. Logan's claws were pointed at his neck. "Yipe!"  
  
"Hey Chuck! Fox-Boy here knows something!" Xavier did a mental scan.  
  
"He's a Hellion!" Xavier said.  
  
"Okay Fox, what's going on!" Scott snapped angrily. The X-Men looked ready to kill.  
  
"Okay! Okay!" Fox held up his hands. "I am a Hellion. Look man, Jake's my friend, okay? That Draconis thing! It's all from his mind! Get Jake back in control of his mind AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Fox clutched his head, then slumped. Emma sneered.  
  
"I never liked him. His mouth was way too big." Xavier glared.  
  
"I'm waiting." Draconis tapped his foot impatiently. "What are you peasants doing GAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!" He felt an energy blast hit his back. The black dragon turned around angrily. He saw Kid Razor standing, pointing his guitar at him. His guitar's head was smoking. His tights, jacket, and rock t-shirt were torn, and Razor did have some slash marks on his body and some burn marks on his clothes, but the Fearless Kid Razor didn't care.  
  
"C'mon, you overgrown gecko! Let's see what ya got, ya moron!" Razor plucked his guitar and took to the air. "Let's see ya dogfight, Jalapeño Breath!" With a snarl, Draconis flapped his wings and followed him into the air, blasting flames from his mouth.  
  
"You will burn for that, guitarist!" Draconis roared.  
  
"If I had a nickel for all the times the Kid of Rock heard that, he'd make Bill Gates look like Kenny McCormick!" Razor laughed.  
  
"That's it!" Xavier snapped his fingers. "X-Men! We must distract Draconis!"  
  
"You got a distraction!!! AAOOOWW!!!" From out of nowhere, Ace Starr leapt into action, firing blue laser blasts from his claws at the black dragon. "Hey ya big mook!" Ace called in a Brooklyn accent. "Come get you some!" Draconis sneered. He stopped for a second, giving Kid Razor a sweet opportunity. Razor slammed Draconis into the ground with a Bon Jovi Booster attack, making the black dragon scream in pain. The Avengers and Misfits got to their feet. The Hellions got ready to attack, but Emma raised her hand, a signal to stand down.  
  
"Let's see how this goes." Emma said. She glared at Ace. {You have a lot of brass betraying me, Wildstar}  
  
{Who said I was on your side in the first place?} Ace grinned back.  
  
"Who are you?" The X-Men, Misfits, and Avengers stared at Ace.  
  
"Ace Starr's my name, action's my game, baby!" Ace grinned.  
  
"Starr? Oh God, not another one!" Scott moaned.  
  
"There's another Starr Brother?" The Misfits asked.  
  
"Actually, I'm your cousin, Paul and Craig." Ace grinned.  
  
"C'mon, you big winged lizard! Get your fat arse up! Now!" Razor snapped. "I'll kick your CANDY ACK!!!" Draconis reached up and clutched Razor's throat as he got up. Draconis slowly squeezed, trying to choke Razor. However, a shield knocked the black dragon a little bit backward, forcing him to release Razor. Cap glared.  
  
"Professor, keep Emma busy!" Cap ordered.  
  
"I'll go into Jake's mind and try to free him." Jean said.  
  
"I'm going in too." Fox said, coming to. "He'll need help in there. Draconis has probably beaten the snot out of him in there."  
  
"Why should we trust you, Fox?" Rogue glared.  
  
"Because I know Jake better than any of you, that's why!" Fox snapped.  
  
"Awwww, do you plan to leave me too, Fox?" Emma cooed mockingly. Foxfire glared.  
  
"You used my best friend, lady!" Fox's hands burst into flames. "I oughta melt your icy self into a simple puddle!"  
  
"GAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!" Draconis fell to another Bon Jovi Booster.  
  
"Avengers, keep Draconis busy!" Cap ordered. The Avengers leapt into action, despite the fact they had already taken a beating.  
  
"Who else will help me in Jake's mind?" Jean asked.  
  
"Hey X23! You're missing all the fun, babe!" Ace called.  
  
"DON'T CALL ME 'BABE'!!!!" X23 roared, leaping out of her hiding place. She saw the Avengers battle Draconis. "What is that thing?"  
  
"Bad news!" Fox called. "Keep it busy! We need to get to its mind!"  
  
"I'll come too!!" Ace said.  
  
"Alright." Jean held out her hands and closed her eyes. "Grab on to me and concentrate." Fox and Ace did so. She opened one eye. "Fox, if you know what's good for you, you'll place your hand somewhere else."  
  
"Sorry." Fox grinned. "Can't help it. I see a nice booty, and I have to grab it."  
  
"Just like your old man." Ace snickered.  
  
"Alright." Jean said. She, Fox and Ace entered Jake's mind. It was what both Fox and Ace expected: Jake's mind was like an arena. It was set up like the arena would host WWE Raw. In the center of the arena, was a wrestling ring. In the ring was Draconis in his dragon form. Also in the ring was Jake Wildfire in his normal human form, clad in his Misfit costume. Jake was laid out. His body was bruised, his costume was tattered, and he was covered in blood. Draconis carried a steel chair, the classic wrestler's weapon.  
  
"Now you know how it was for me, Dragon!" Draconis roared. He raised the chair and slammed it on Jake's back, with a sickening WHAP!!! Jake screamed in pain. "Trapped like a rat!" WHAP!!! "Forced to watch as you used what was rightfully mine!!" WHAP!!! "I am going to destroy you!!!" WHAP!!! "And the X-Men" WHAP!!! "And the Misfits" WHAP!!! "And the Avengers" WHAP!!! "And I'll make the Hellions bow down to me too!" WHAP!!!  
  
"AAAAAAAAAGHHH!!!!" Jake screamed. "No more..." He whimpered. "Please..."  
  
"You are pathetic!" Draconis dropped the chair. He slid out of the ring under the bottom rope, oblivious to Jean, Ace, or Fox. He pulled up the apron and reached under the canvas. He pulled out a 2x4 wrapped in barbed wire. "Ahh." Draconis smiled as he re-entered the ring. He spit on the weapon, making it burst into flame. "The Barbed-Wire 2x4. Uncle Mick is very fond of this weapon, especially when he's known as Cactus Jack." Jake whimpered. "Heh. Now to assert my dominance." He raised the wooden weapon. "VICTORY IS MINE!!!!" He brought the weapon down, but it stopped before he could hit Jake. "What?" He turned and saw Jean fly into the ring. Fox and Ace leapt into the ring as well, behind her. "Who are you? There are no other personalities."  
  
"Back off, Draconis!" Fox warned, hands bursting into flames. Ace snarled, baring his fangs, and making his right eye and claws glow blue. Draconis smirked.  
  
"Foxfire. Wildstar." Draconis smirked with recognition. "Obviously this little redhead entered my mind so you can stop me. Fatal mistake."  
  
"Leave Jake alone, Draconis. You've terrorized him long enough." Jean glared.  
  
"I can terrorize whomever I wish, you insignificant specks!!" Draconis laughed. "I'm the strongest mutant alive! I am vastly superior to any of you!" Draconis's mouth exploded, firing a stream of flames at the three. Jean used a shield to block, while Ace and Fox attacked. Fox used a shoulder tackle, and Ace leapt on Draconis, slashing with his claws.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Emma Frost watched the battle. She had sent the Hellions to give Draconis a hand, but seemed to not want it, as evidenced by his attacking the Hellions as well. He had just given inhumanly powerful chokeslams to Colossus and Beef. Cannonball and Jetstream tried to ram the black dragon, but he used their momentum, making them collide into each other. All in all, Draconis was trying to destroy anyone who attacked him, regardless of allegiance.  
  
"Aw man, I hope Jean and the others can get Jake out!" Lance groaned, using a tremor to try and topple the black dragon, but Draconis took to the air, and nearly roasted Lance with a fire stream. John redirected it at the last second towards the Hellions. The Joes and Xavier watched on in worry. They were guarding Jean, Ace, and Fox. They hoped that the three could do the job, and free Jake.  
  
Wow, Draconis is one powerful and ruthless dragon!! Can he be stopped? Can the Misfits, the X-Men, and the Avengers stop the black dragon and free Jake? Find out in the next chapter!! 


	12. Battle inside the Brain!

Hotter than Hellion  
  
Wow! 54 reviews! I never thought I'd get that many for a story! I got 54 for "Halloween Hijinks!" but that story was 13 chapters long. This is Chapter 12! BTW, the title "Hotter than Hellion" is inspired by a song. Guess the song and the band.  
  
To Wizard1: Yep, Jake is immune to Rogue's powers in both the Genesis-verse and the Misfit-verse. He does have the Dragon Barrier, as it is a part of his mutation. Ugly is right when it comes to this fight. And I plan to reveal another power Jake has soon... I'll leave you to guess.  
  
To RogueFanKC: Yep, even in the heat of battle, Fox will still try to get some. I've been a fan of wrestling since around 1998. I love classic matches the best, like past Wrestlemanias. I love reading about past wrestling events, so I learned a lot about wrestling's history. In fact, my love of wrestling inspired me to create Jake! I thought it'd be cool if the X-Men had a member of a wrestling dynasty in its universe.  
  
To Red Witch: Well, I'd say Emma's pretty burned already. Draconis is attacking his "fellow" Hellions, Ace was never a real member, and Fox has essentially betrayed her.  
  
To Sparky Genocide: I've seen the movie, but I don't get the joke. Anyway, I love the MTV Spidey cartoon, but they seem to have no more new episodes! WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!?!?! I did think their version of Electro was much too odd, though.  
  
To Aaron: Most likely the only one who can truly defeat Draconis once and for all is Jake himself. And I think the X-Men, Avengers, and Misfits will forgive Jake. Although their bodies might not for a while...  
  
Chapter 12: Battle inside the Brain!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
(Inside Jake's mind)  
  
Jean attacked, trying to contain the black dragon in a telekinetic bubble. Draconis could feel the bubble getting smaller, squeezing him tighter and tighter.  
  
"GAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!! RELEASE ME AT ONCE, HUMAN!!!" The black dragon roared. Meanwhile, Ace and Fox tended to Jake.  
  
"C'mon man, wake up!" Fox slapped Jake's chin lightly. "I don't get it! This is Jake's mind! Why would he be in this state?"  
  
"Jake and Draconis share a mind, remember?" Ace said. "Emma's strengthened the Draconis personality so much he's able to conquer the only other personality in Jake's mind. Jake himself. Haven't you noticed we're in a wrestling ring? Jake and Draconis were probably battling in this thing for years on end!"  
  
"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Jean screamed. Draconis had burst his way out of the bubble, and he had just given the telepathic redhead a devastating clothesline.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU CHALLENGE ME?!?!" Draconis roared at a downed Jean. "I AM SUPREME!!!" He lifted her up and raised her over his head. He was preparing to deliver a backbreaker, but got ambushed, making him drop the redhead. "AAAAHHHH!!!!" Draconis got blasted by ten blue laser beams and a pair of streams of flame.  
  
"Now!" Fox yelled. Ace jumped on a turnbuckle and leapt, nailing Draconis with a missile dropkick, then a couple charged claw slashes to the face. Fox ran at Draconis, spearing him into another turnbuckle. The orange- haired Detroit native then slapped the black dragon with a few fiery chops, Ace adding a few more slashes of his own. An angry Draconis shoved them away, and fired a burst of flames, forcing them to dodge. Draconis looked up, and a huge cell appeared over the ring.  
  
"Aw no..." Jake moaned. "Hell in the Cell."  
  
"Uhhnh..." Jean got up, clutching her head. Despite the pain, she activated her powers.  
  
"What?" Draconis found himself hovering in the air. Jean telekinetically slammed him into the cage wall. "AAGH!!!" She then slammed him into another wall.  
  
"Jake!" She called out to the brutalized red-haired wrestler. "Jake! You have to help us! You can beat him!" She screamed as Draconis grabbed her throat and pitched her through the cage.  
  
"No I can't! Emma double-crossed me! He's too powerful! He's destroying all your friends outside!" Jake wailed. "I can't beat him!" Ace jumped on Draconis, and started slashing.  
  
"Jake, Draconis is a part of you! You're the dominant mind!" Ace yelled. "YIIII!!!" Draconis smashed Ace into the cell wall, head-first! "AAAHHHH!!!"  
  
"C'mon, Jake!" Fox said, nailing Draconis with a spear. "Give us a hand! You have to beat this guy! You're in control!"  
  
"Not anymore." Draconis snarled. He grabbed Fox's leg. "You are seriously beginning to annoy me!" Draconis, with an evil smile, twirled Fox around, then smashed him into the ring canvas. "The wrestling ring was always a second home to me! I grew up among people who fought on this mat every night for years on end!" Draconis smirked, as he gathered up Fox, Ace, and Jean. "I like to think of pro wrestlers as modern-day gladiators. Wrestlers fight for various things: Money, titles, honor. I fight for power." Draconis lifted up Jean. He put her face up to his. "Your little Jedi- wannabe mind tricks aren't going to help you now." He readied to finish Jean off with a chokeslam.  
  
"No!" Jake staggered into the ring. He clutched his side in pain. "Leave them alone, Draconis!" The black dragon smirked, dropping Jean.  
  
"I see you want to get beaten some more, Jake." Draconis smirked, walking slowly towards the wounded red-and-yellowhead. Ace slowly got to his feet, thanking God for his healing factor. Jake tried to throw a punch, but Draconis caught it with speed that rivaled Pietro's. The smirk never left Draconis's face as he caught the punch. He squeezed Jake's fist, making him scream in pain. Ace lunged, slashing into Draconis's back.  
  
"AAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHH!!!!" Draconis roared. He hit Ace with a backhand, but the feral mutant wouldn't give up. He lunged again, locking in a headlock. "Rrrrrrrrrrr..." Jake slowly got to his feet.  
  
"Ungh." Jake moaned. Draconis threw Ace off him, and the feral landed on top of Jake, knocking him down. The enraged black dragon stomped toward the two. He threw Ace off Jake, then lifted the red-haired wrestler by the front of his tattered costume.  
  
"Why can't I destroy you?" Draconis growled. "I batter you into submission ten ways over, but you still live! Why?! WHY?!"  
  
"Because he's stronger." Jean groaned as she slowly got up, using the ring ropes to help her get to her feet. "His personality was always dominant. You're just a fragment of that personality." Fox and Ace slowly got up. "Jake's personality contains his entire self. You're just a mere piece of it." Draconis's eyes glowed red with rage. He turned to Jean, dropping Jake.  
  
"You red-haired wench!" Draconis snarled. "I'll teach you to insult me!" Jean held him back with her TK. Draconis struggled and snarled as he tried to move forward. Jean was finding she had to drag more and more effort as she tried to hold back the black dragon. It was like trying to fight the Hulk: Attacking him made him angrier, and his anger seemed to make him stronger and stronger. "I AM THE TRUE PERSONALITY!!!!" Draconis roared. Jake watched the whole thing.  
  
"You can't beat him, Jean!" Jake cried. "I tried. I can't do it! He's invincible! Emma's powered him up so much. I can't beat him." Jake winced as Draconis broke Jean's shield and got ready to piledrive her, but Fox kicked him, making him drop her. Jean hit her head on the turnbuckle. Draconis roared as he kicked Fox hard then powerbombed him right into the floor. Ace fired his claw blasts, but Draconis dodged with incredible speed. The few blasts that did hit him seemed to not hurt him at all. Draconis grabbed Ace and squeezed him in a bearhug. Ace screamed as he felt his arms and ribs break and crack multiple ways over. Draconis then smashed Ace's face into the turnbuckle, knocking him out for a while.  
  
"Heh. Pathetic. You are so GAHHHHH!!!!" Draconis got hit from behind by a stream of flames. The flames came from an angry Jake. His wounds healed up before Draconis's eyes, and his tattered costume repaired itself. His eyes glowed blue. Jake arched his head back and roared. He transformed into a dragon. He looked just like Draconis, only his scales and hair were red, and the hair on his temples were still yellow.  
  
"I HAVE HAD ENOUGH!!!!" Jake roared.  
  
Hoo boy! Jake's mad now! What'll happen next? Does Jake have the strength to beat Draconis? What of the gang outside? Find out in the next chapter!! 


	13. Final Battle! Dragon vs Monster!

Hotter than Hellion  
  
To Wizard1: Well, who knows what Draconis will do next? Jake does get another power, but it has nothing really to do with his Dragon Mode. It has something to do with his family heritage. He has something in his bloodline. It'd be funnier if the heat was kept on Kitty.  
  
To Aaron: I've only been a fan since around 1998, but I have heard of the Von Erichs and World Class Wrestling. I also have heard about the whole Andy Kaufman/Jerry Lawler feud. It turned out to be another one of Andy's infamous comedy stunts, according to the King. I thought the X-Men needed a mutant pro wrestler.  
  
To Red Witch: Yep, Jake's fighting back! Let's just say Draconis goes through a change here...  
  
To Sparky Genocide: Oooh-kay. Anyway, enjoy!  
  
To torque: Cool! Glad you liked the stuff I wrote!  
  
Author's Note: Sorry I'm late, folks! Computer problems.  
  
Chapter 13: Final Battle! Dragon vs. Monster!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"I HAVE HAD IT WITH YOU TORMENTING ME!!!" Jake roared in his new dragon form. Draconis turned and smirked.  
  
"Well, you finally decided to stand up for yourself." Draconis laughed. "Won't help you, though." With a roar, Draconis shoved Jake into the steel cage wall. "I am so powerful, I can take you out with one punch." Draconis threw his punch, but Jake blocked, squeezing the black-scaled, clawed fist. Jake glared, his eyes glowing blue, baring his sharpened teeth.  
  
"I don't think so, Draconis." Jake snarled. He kicked Draconis in the gut, then slammed the black dragon into the cage head-first! Jake then grabbed Draconis and whacked him in the face with his knee. Jake and Draconis brawled while Jean, Ace, and Fox recovered from their assaults.  
  
"Look!" Foxfire pointed at the brawl. Jean smiled.  
  
"See, Jake? You are stronger than you think." Jean said to herself.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Draconis was have quite a time. Four teams were facing him at once, and he did not care. He just seemed to get stronger with every attack. He just grabbed Thor and piledrove him into the ground, and given a devastating powerslam to Colossus. Beef and Blob ended up laid out thanks to Draconis's version of a Clothesline from Hell. It didn't matter to the black dragon. He destroyed anyone who got in his way.  
  
{After I'm through, I'll take out Frost.} Draconis planned to himself evilly. {I got the power I need. I don't need that platinum blonde bimbo around anymore. Now how to kill her. I could break her neck with a piledriver. Or maybe I could AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!} Draconis roared, and clutched his head in pain.  
  
"What's going on?!" Scott yelled, holding a bloodied arm. The remaining superhumans and mutants watched. Draconis thrashed around, his black scales and hair flashing red.  
  
"NO!!!" Draconis roared. "I WILL NOT LET YOU BEAT ME, JAKE!!! I FOUGHT TOO HARD FOR THIS BODY, AND I WILL NEVER GIVE IT UP!!!! YOU HEAR ME!!!!! NEVER!!!!!!! NEEEEEEEVERRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Jake must be in there, fighting back!" Lance realized with a smile.  
  
"Man, I'm glad I don't have a split personality." X23 said.  
  
"You and me both." Logan sighed.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"RAAAAAGHHHH!!!!" The two dragons roared as they grappled.  
  
"I'M TAKING BACK WHAT'S MINE!!!!" Jake roared.  
  
"NEVER!!!!" Draconis roared in rage. The black dragon kicked Jake right in the chin, then smacked Jake upside the head with the wooden barbed-wire- covered 2x4. Draconis aimed another strike, but Jake blocked and nailed him with a tail whip/back-kick combo. Jake then Irish-whipped the black dragon into the ring steps, creating a huge crash. "AAAAGGHHH!!!" Jean, Ace, and Fox watched.  
  
"Let's give him a hand, you guys!" Fox said. Ace held him back.  
  
"Jake's gotta do this on his own." Ace said. Jake rolled Draconis into the ring, then climbed up to the top rope turnbuckle. He leapt up and nailed Draconis with an elbow drop. Draconis leapt up to his feet in rage. He spread his wings and flew to the top of the cell.  
  
"Why do you run, coward?!" Jake roared, flying after the black dragon. Draconis spit flames at Jake, but the red dragon was able to dodge easily. The two landed on the top of the cell, and they started trading blows. The two dragons then resumed grappling, until they reached the edge.  
  
"Remember this, Jake? Undertaker vs. Mankind. King of the Ring 1996. Taker threw Foley off the top of the cage, leaving him to crash into the announcer's table twelve feet below." Draconis growled. Jake smirked.  
  
"Yeah. Foley looked a lot like you." Jake threw Draconis off the cage. With a yell, Draconis crashed twelve feet below into an announcer's table. Jake stared at the fallen black dragon. "Only difference is, Foley actually got up."  
  
"Oh God, don't do it, Jake!" Fox called. With a roar, Jake leapt off the cage into a Shooting Star Press. The red-scaled dragon landed on Draconis hard.  
  
"Aw God!" Ace retched.  
  
"I think I'm gonna hurl." Jean's face paled slightly.  
  
"Oooh that has to hurt." Fox groaned. Jake angrily lifted up Draconis.  
  
"GET OUT OF MY MIND NOW!!!" Jake roared. Dragon threw Draconis with incredible strength. With a yell, the black dragon crashed through the arena ceiling.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!" Draconis roared, falling to his knees, clutching his head. Black smoke flew from the black dragon's body, and his body was enveloped in a red glow. "NO!!! NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" The black dragon's body glowed red so bright, no one could see. When the glow ended, the dragon had red scales and his hair was red, with a yellow streak at each temple. The black smoke formed a cloud with menacing red eyes. The red- scaled dragon got up.  
  
"Get ready." Thor said.  
  
"No!" Jean, Ace and Fox called. They were back to their minds.  
  
"The red-scaled dragon IS Jake! That's his true self!" Jean exclaimed. The red-scaled dragon stared at the cloud intensely. "The cloud is Draconis! Somehow Jake expelled him from his mind!" The cloud laughed.  
  
"You think you've seen the last of me, Jake Wildfire?" Draconis laughed, the cloud assuming the form of a dragon. "I'm more than just a fragment of your screwed-up psyche now! I'm free, and I will haunt you for all eternity! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!!!!!" Draconis flew off. "Farewell, X-Men, Misfits, Avengers, and Hellions! I shall return, and when I do, you will meet your end!" Draconis laughed as he flew into the sky. Jake, still in his Dragon Mode, stared at the cloud as it flew off. Emma walked to Dragon.  
  
"I guess I was wrong." Emma smirked. "Evidently, Jake was stronger after all." Jake slowly turned to her, his eyes glowing blue, and snarling.  
  
"You used me..." Jake snarled. "You double-crossed me. NEVER AGAIN!!!" With incredible speed, Jake grasped Emma's throat. The telepath choked as Jake clamped tighter and tighter.  
  
"Dragon..." Emma sputtered.  
  
"Red Dragon." Jake corrected. "I am the Red Dragon now. And you should give me one good reason why I shouldn't tear your neck in two right now."  
  
"Jake, she's had enough!" Xavier said. Jake nodded. With an evil grin. "Uh- oh." Emma screamed as Jake gave her a chokeslam that would have made Kane proud. She did manage to get into diamond form before she hit the ground, but she was still in immense pain. Jake spat on Emma, then turned to the Misfits.  
  
"I'm sorry." Tears came down Jake's eyes as he changed back to human form. "All of you."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
(Several days later)  
  
Things went back to normal at the Xavier Institute. Fox left the Hellions and joined the X-Men, claiming he found a new challenge in the X-Girls. All was forgiven with Jake. Draconis was gone. Jake, now codenamed Red Dragon, was playing with a video game in Fox's room, decorated with posters of bikini-clad babes and wrestlers. He had one of Shawn Michaels over his bed.  
  
"Yo, Jake!" Fox ran in excitedly, carrying in a cell phone. "I found a great way to get revenge on the Hellions!" Jake looked up interestedly. "You know the APA, right?" Jake nodded.  
  
"I remember my last birthday party." Jake sighed. "Bradshaw and Faarooq are party animals. Especially drunk." Jake grinned.  
  
"I stole their beer." Fox grinned. Jake's eyes widened and jumped to his feet.  
  
"ARE YOU NUTS?!" Jake yelled. "Chris Jericho stole their beer once, and he nearly ended up paralyzed!"  
  
"Relax. They didn't know yet. I placed it somewhere special." Fox grinned. His cell phone rang. "Hello? It's for you, Jake." Jake answered.  
  
"Hello? Yeah." Fox whispered things to say to Jake. The redhead tried to suppress the urge to laugh. "Yeah, I know who stole your beer. Yeah. It's at the Hell House. At this address." Jake gave the address. "Give 'em one for me, guys. Bye!" Jake closed the door with a grin. "Fox, you're a genius." Fox nodded with a smirk.  
  
"I can be one cunning little fox when I have to be." Fox grinned.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
(Hell House)  
  
The Hell House was serene and peaceful. That is, until a big truck rolled up in front. Two men emerged, looking angry. One was a Caucasian clean- shaven man with short blond hair, clad in blue jeans, cowboy boots, a white cowboy hat, and a black t-shirt that had "Drink or Fight!" on it in white letters. He was around 6'6". The second man was dressed like the first, only without the cowboy hat, and he was African-American, around 6'2", with a moustache and beard. The Caucasian man was Bradshaw, a tough Texan who had brains that matched his brawn. When he wasn't drinking, fighting, or talking about how much he loved America, he worked the stock market. The African-American man was his friend and drinking buddy, Faarooq, the former first-ever African-American World Heavyweight Champion. Together, they were the Acolyte Protection Agency, a couple guys who enjoyed drinking and fighting.  
  
"That's where our beer is, Faarooq." Bradshaw said.  
  
"Let's go." The African-American grinned. The two wrestlers entered the Hell House. Seconds later, the sounds of brawling, yelling, screaming, and things breaking were heard. One could note that Jetstream was thrown out an upstairs window.  
  
"Owwwwieeeeeee..." After a few minutes, it all stopped. The two wrestlers left, carrying their beer.  
  
"Jake was right, those punks did steal our beer." Bradshaw laughed. "I wonder how the kid's doin'."  
  
"I heard he joined them Misfit guys. I got a cousin who can turn stuff to diamond just by touching them." Faarooq shrugged. "Maybe he can join 'em."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
(Unknown Catacombs)  
  
"Well...Draconis, is it?" The mutant sorceress known as Selene smirked. She leaned back on her throne, crossing her legs, and putting her fingers in a steeple over her red lips. Draconis stood before her. "How do you like the body I created for you?" Draconis looked himself over. His black-and-red hair was shoulder-length, and in a ponytail. He decided to go for a new face. His costume was a solid black bodysuit, with red boots and forearm bands. He had a red cape, and a red dragon design on the chest. He looked around Jake's age. He turned to Selene, with a smirk and glowing red eyes.  
  
"I like it. I think you and I will make great partners."  
  
{Soon, Kid Razor. I will have your power.} Selene thought. Her mind thought up ways to torture Razor after she got the guitar.  
  
Well, another story comes to an end! Why is Draconis working with Selene? What madness will happen next? Will Jake and Fox make things even crazier? Find out! Thanks for reading! 


End file.
